Unpredictable Endings
by Lhadara Starwind
Summary: Squall leaves Garden for 8 years to be found again later. Something isn't right in the Garden so they called on the only one they could trust; the former Commander. But something is different with Squall as well. Rated 'R' for things that happen later on.
1. Departure

  
  
  
Unpedictable Ending  
  
Disclaimer: New adventure. * hee-hee* I do not own FF8. Hell, I didn't even beat the  
game yet.  
  
  
Prolouge: Departure  
  
Sitting in my lonely dorm room I stared up at the ceiling. 'Why am I still   
here?,' I thought bitterly to myself. Sitting up, I looked at the picture of Rinoa and  
me at the Garden Festival. 'Dumb Bitch. I don't know why I wasted my time on her,' I  
thought.  
  
I walked over to my window. We were still in the never ending ocean floating  
in the middle of the endless blue. 'I have to get out,' I thought. Finding a piece of clean  
paper on my desk, I began to write a letter to the whole gang explaining the reason behind  
my next course of action. When it was completed, I left it on the desk where I was sure   
they could find it.  
  
I packed up 'Lionheart' and some extra bullets. I would buy clothes where ever  
I ended up. I took my three GF balls that contained Shiva, Quezacotl, and Leventhian. I opened  
the window and called Leventhian. The giant water serpent appeared outside of Garden as  
it floated along side it. I hopped on it's back commanding it to take me away. It complied with  
my request. I looked back at the school as it got smaller in the distance. When the Garden   
was completly out of sight I looked forward never turning back around to remember my past.  
  
I was wandering around for days near the coast of Winhill. I would have been dead  
if a girl named Violet didn't save me. By the way she looked told me she wasn't a naturally  
helping person and that she saved me for a reason. The reason,to make me her perfect man   
slave. For three years that all I was and I had no problem with it. I finally managed to get out  
of her contract so I brought my own place near the outskirts of Timber.  
  
For five years I lived in peace. No Garden, No Violet. Just me and my GF's training  
surpassing any known records of strenth. Peace until that one day I saw the Garden car come  
down my lonely road. Coming to get me.  
  
  
to be continued......  
  
End chapter 1. The beginning sucks I know. It'll get better I promise. Please Review, no flames.  



	2. Reasons

  
  
Unpredictable Endings  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy 8 Squaresoft does. Don't sue, no cash.  
Maybe some pocket lint. (checks pockets.) Nope, don't even got that.  
  
Last Chapter: Squall reveals that he left the Garden and his whereabouts for the  
past 8 years. He sees a Garden car come down his lonely road. He  
fears being taken back to Garden. What does the person in the car  
want? We'll find out today in 'Unpredictable Endings.'  
  
Chapter 2: Reasons  
  
Watching the Garden car come down my road I began to get a sick feeling  
in my stomach. The car pulled in front of my house stopping. When the engines cut off,  
I waited for the person to get out of the car. When the car door opened I held my breath  
to see who it was. The person stepped out closing the door behind her. The woman had  
blue eyes and strawberry blonde hair. A slim figure but clearly fit for a woman. She wore  
a pink outfit with a whip at her side. It didn't take further obsevrvations to reconize who the  
woman was. Only one woman could give me the look she gave me now. The woman was  
Instructor Quisitis Trepe.  
  
I smiled as I decended my steps. The young woman returned the smile. At the age  
of twenty six the woman was still beautiful. " Hello Squall," she said when I was within hearing  
distance. " Hello Quistis. To what do I owe this pleasant visit?," I asked. Her face became more  
stern as I asked my question. " We need your help," she said. I chuckled. She frowned more at  
my lack of seriousness. " Are you sure? You've been doing fine without me so far," I said. " This  
is more of an internal problem. I'm not sure why but something isn't right in the Garden. The others  
wanted me to find someone we all could trust to find out the problem," she said.  
  
My brow furrowed in thought. " What makes you think you can still trust me Quisty?," I  
asked. She smiled a bit. " I know we still can. You have nothing to gain or lose by helping us. As soon  
as we figure out the problem you are free to leave," I said. " What if I don't agree to help you?," I  
asked. " It took me too long to find you Squall. I do not intend to take no for an answer," she said.  
I laughed. " Okay, no need to get so hostile Quisty. I'll help you out," I said. She smiled fully now.  
She put a strand of her hair behind her ear as the wind blew. " Aren't you going to pack?," she asked.  
" No need. I have too many clothes in there. I'll just buy some more to wear," I said.  
  
She nodded as we went back to the car. I put 'Lionheart' in the backseat so I could get in   
without cutting her. As we drove she didn't say a word. I chuckled a bit thinking about the change in our  
roles. She turned to me wondering what I found so amusing. " It's nothing Quistis. It's just that a few   
years ago everyone was trying so hard to get me to speak. Now that I do you won't say a word to me. I  
find that funny that's all," I said. She sighed as we came to a red light. " Things changed Squall. You,   
me, everyone. It seems as if our lives went down hill as soon as you ran off that night. Even Seifer cooled  
off. For as long as you've been gone we've been trying to figure out what caused you to leave. You just  
dissapeared on a whim not considering how we would feel or act when you did so," she said. I turned  
away from her eyes. Rinoa and her were the only people who could get into my head.  
  
" It's hard to explain. I left because it was better for me. Had I stayed I would've gone crazy   
or killed someone," I confessed. I turned back to her looking into her eyes trying to read what she was  
thinking. She nodded then turned back to the road as the light changed. We drove the rest of the way in  
silence.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
We walked through the front gate of Garden. Squall's strides were still strong and proud as he  
walked past the dozens of students in the hallway. The students disregarded him since he looked different and  
didn't wear that same expression that the old Squall used to. He grew his hair out and still had his earring. He  
wore a black wifebeater with his ususal leather pants. 'Lionheart' was still at his hip and Griever around his neck.  
He had a tatoo of Shiva with wings on his left arm and Levinthian on the side of his neck. Who knows where the   
tatoo of Quezacotl was. When I looked back over at him I noticed he was watching me watching him. I blushed  
realizing I had been found out.  
  
He chuckled. " It's okay Quisty. I won't tell anybody you were staring," he mused. A look of annoyance  
crossed my features. " I wasn't staring," I protested. He smiled wider. " Sure you weren't. Maybe I'll give you a  
ride sometime," he said. I stopped walking with his last comment blushing furiously. 'Is he serious?,' I thought to   
myself. " Come on Quisty!," he called. I jogged a bit to catch up to him.  
  
We entered my office with him talking about all the things that changed about Garden. He suddenly stopped  
talking when he noticed everyone was in the office sitting around. After he was aware of their precence his smile  
reappeared. " Hey guys," he said. They still stayed stern faced but that didn't make him the least bit uncomfortable.  
" Still mad huh? I don't blame you but don't let your personal problems against me deter from the fact that you came  
to me not the other way around," he said. They still didn't say a word until Seifer stood up.  
  
" Even though he's still a bitch, he's right. We called him. We can't get him here then not talk to him.  
That'll defeat the purpose of us getting him in the first place," he said. The other's murmured things amongst   
themselves then nodded in agreement. Squall started to laugh. Seifer frowned. " What's so funny Leonhart?," he   
asked. " Oh nothing. Just the fact that eight years ago they wanted you dead. Now your're the role model. It's too  
much," he said as he continued to laugh. Seifer growled in anger. " Do you want to take this outside so we can see  
why they respect me?!," he threatened. Squall's laughter ceased abruptly. His face took on a sterness that was  
familiar to the old Squall. " Let's," he said.  
  
Everyone crowded around the newly built fighting arena. Squall and Seifer were in the middle with their  
gunblades in the center. They were staring at each other in all seriousness. The other's were cheering Seifer on.  
'Maybe Squall doesn't realize how strong Seifer actually is,' I thought to myself. With the shot of a gun the battle   
began. They ran to the center picking their weapons out of the ground. Seifer put Squall on the defensive as he  
attacked. Squall seemed unfazed by his attacks. After an hour, Seifer was getting desperate. Since Squall wasn't  
fighting back he called his GF, Eden, the strongest GF. ' Squall's finished,' I thought sadly. After the GF was done  
Squall was still standing unharmed. Everyone gasped in surprise or fear. When I looked more closely I noticed he  
had a faint blue aura around him. I smirked. 'Clever trick. He used Shiva to shield him but the GF took no damage,' I  
thought. He called forth Shiva and everyone noticed the changes the GF went through.  
  
Shiva's yellow leaf hair was now blue and like a humans hair. She still had the same body but now she had  
deep blue wings. The GF did a move called 'Ice Dance' and it caused Eden to faint and Seifer to be down on one knee.  
Squall could've finished the fight but he chose not to. He walked over to Seifer and helped him up. The other's were   
speechless but I just smiled. When he got Seifer to the hallway he used curaga 6 so Seifer and his GF were healed.  
  
" Well, I hope they have another reason to respect you Seifer," he quipped. Seifer frowned at him. " Why  
didn't you attack?!," he asked furious. Squall smiled. " Because I would've killed you," he said. Seifer was grew silent.  
" Congradulations Squall. You are the first person to beat Seifer in eight years," I said. He smiled. " Maybe we can  
celebrate later Quisty," he said with a wink. I began blushing again. " Maybe not Leonhart. She is my wife you know.  
said irritated. Squall looked carefree. " I know. I saw the ring on her finger, but that can't stop me from flirting," he  
said. We heard a faint chuckle in the backround of people. We looked to see that it was Irvine. " Y' know, you sound  
a bit like me when you say that Squall," he said. The tension between the friends was broken. He had proved himself to  
them.  
  
" What's with the change in attitude. About an hour ago you guys looked like you wanted to kill me," he said.  
" We know. When you say you could've killed him instead of actually doing it we knew we could still trust you," Selphie said.  
Selphie still wore her trademark yellow dress and brown boots. Her hair grew a bit but was still flipped at the ends. He  
smiled at the small girl. " Thanks Selphie. And you do look good by the way," he said. The girl blushed. Now it was Irvine's  
turn to get annoyed. " It's good to have ya back Squall," Zell said. Squall kept his happy exterior but I knew he felt a little  
anger towards the young boxer. " Nice to see you too Zell," he said. The boxer was still exhuberant and needed anger   
management, but would he be Zell without those problems?   
  
The only one who hadn't spoken to Squall yet was Rinoa. She was hurt the most when he left, but it was  
almost as if she knew the reason but wouldn't tell us. He walked over to the sorceress. As her knight she couldn't ignore him.  
" Hello Rinoa," he said. She looked up at Squall. " Hello," she said softly. He smiled a bit but turned back to us. " Okay,   
tell me what you want so I can go back home," he said. " Sit down. This may take a while," I said.  
  
Everyone took a seat at the rounded table. Rinoa ended up beside Squall. " Fujin, if you wouldn't mind," I said. She  
nodded then went up front. " As soon as you left, Garden was in need of a trustworthy Commander. They commitee chose  
Quistis. The Garden was running smoothly under the guidance of the new Commander then one day Cid decided to have a new  
Headmaster as well to aid her. That man was Ronald Griffon. We didn't have a problem with him at first until he started to   
gradually take over everything. Soon Garden was under his full control. We started to fight endless battles against other  
nations. On one mission we decided to question one of the soliders instead of killing him. He told us he had no idea why we  
were attacking them because thay had no weapons thus having us conclude the reason why they fell so fast. Headmaster  
Griffon is now proposing that all of the Gardens band together under the command of Balamb Garden therefore, under his  
command as well. We conclude that he is trying to take over the world and space if he can," she explained. He nodded as he took  
in all of the new information.  
  
" Why wait so long to come and get me?," he asked. " We figured you didn't want to be bothered. In order to respect   
your decision we left you alone," Rinoa said. He looked at her. " That was stupid," he said. He stood up and moved where   
Fujin was. She sat down in his spot. " This is just like back in the Sorceress War. Because of Cid's dumb ass choices it was up  
to me to fix it. This is just like that. You dug this big hole and you expect me to fill it back up. How am I suppose to fix this after  
you let it get so out of hand!," he shouted. The other's were silent. Then he chuckled. " But that's why you called me. I work  
best in the worst situations," he said. The other breathed sighs of relief. " I'll help as best I can," he said. " That's all we ask of  
you Squall," I said. He smiled. " When do I start?," he asked. " Right now," I said.  
  
to be continued........  
  
End chapter 2. It may a bit boring now but it'll get more interesting later. As always review and no flames kay!  
~LS~ 


	3. Loose Ends

  
  
Unpredictable Endings  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own ff8, but I wish I did. Damn.  
  
Last chapter: The person in the Garden car was Squall's old friend Quistis. He   
returned to Garden to find out that they have problems with the new  
headmaster. What's the plan? And more importantly, what's gonna  
happen between Squall and Rinoa? All that and more in ' Unpredictable  
Endings.'  
  
Chapter 3: Loose Ends  
  
Walking around the Garden I noted several changes. The Garden was now stationary  
where it used to be located. It had 10 floors added filled with extra facilities to make them the  
perfect soldiers. The children began to stop and stare as they saw me walk through the halls. 'So  
some of them still remember me,' I thought. I turned down the dormitory hall where more kids   
began to stare. It didn't bother me in the least.  
  
I stopped in front of my old dorm room. Quistis told me they didn't touch the room since  
I left. Opening the door I saw that the room was in the same exact order as it was when I left it   
except the picture of Rinoa and me at the picnic wasn't turned face down anymore. I grinned. 'My  
next mission, clean the room,' I thought. I took off my shirt tossing it to the bed. 'But I need a   
shower first,' I thought.  
  
After an hour shower I came out. Clad in just my pants I began lighting candles around the  
room. I remembered I had them as thoughts of Rinoa and I's many romantic escapades came into my mind.  
I layed down on my bed staring up at the ceiling. 'Doesn't this seem familiar. I'm thinking too much,' I  
thought. I got up walking over to my window. I pushed it open letting the night air saunter in. The wind  
played in my long brown hair and sent a chill through my skin. Looking at the sky, I saw countless stars.  
I smiled to myself. 'Always had to love those Balamb nights,' I thought.  
  
My thoughts were interrupted by a knock at my door. Not thinking to put on a shirt, I answered  
the door topless. The door revealed the person to be Selphie. I was aware of my current state when I   
saw her blushing. " Um, did you just get up or something? I can come back," she said. " No, come in. I'll   
put on a shirt if that's what's wrong," I said. I led her in then put on my shirt that I tossed on the bed. She  
sat down on the bed but I chose to stand up. She's probably not that comfortable around me yet.   
  
" So, what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?," I asked. She played with her fingers looking at  
them as she did so. " We wanted to apologize for how we acted when you first got back. We were still mad  
that you left without a valid explaination," she said. I chuckled. " I'm surprised you guys don't travel in packs  
like you used to," I said. She looked up at me letting her vibrant green eyes stare into my cool blue eyes.   
" They were ashamed," she said. I smirked. " Even Zell and Rinoa? Trust me they have far greater things to   
be ashamed about with me," I spat bitterly. A confused expression crossed Selphie's childlike features. " I don't  
understand," she said trying to get me to explain. " Never mind. Is that all or do you want to talk?," I asked. She  
stood. " No that was all," she said.  
  
She was about to walk past me, but I held her arm. She glared at me in a manner that said she would kill  
me if I tried anything. I shook my head sadly releasing her arm. Her look softened to that of remorse when she   
realized what she did. I sat down on my bed looking at my former friend. " You don't trust me that much?," I asked  
softly. She started to move to me but she stopped. " I don't know you anymore," she said. I forced a laugh. " Well,  
if that's the case, did you ever know me?," I inquired. Pain crossed her features at my words. " I thought I did," she   
said a bit unsure of herself. " You still do. I haven't changed Selphie. I've just gone through some shit," I said. She   
relaxed a bit. " Like what?," she asked.  
  
I motioned for her to sit beside me. She hesitated at first then sat down. I knew she still had an inquistive  
nature. " When I left here I ended up near Winhill. I didn't have a prayer in hell. A woman named Violet 'saved' me.  
She ran a male 'whorehouse' if you will. I was clearly in her debt so I worked for her for three years," I said. " You  
were a prostitute?!," she asked. I nodded. " Not something to tell the grandkids huh?," I asked. She giggled a bit.  
" Anyway, when my so called 'contract' was up, she let me go. Quistis found me at my house where I've been for the  
past five years," I said.  
  
Selphie was silent taking in the whole story. " But that still doesn't explain why you left," she said. " I know.  
I'll tell all of you in due time. You all can barely talk to me in a civilized manner so what makes you think you can handle  
why I left?," I said. She nodded in agreement. " I understand. Hey!, how about I give you a tour of the school?," she asked.  
I chuckled as her old enthusiasm reappeared. " Sure, why not. I showed you your first day right?," I said. She stood and  
I followed suit. I towered the small girl slightly. " Let's go!!," she said.  
  
We went through all of the floors except for the last one. I asked her what it was and she said it was a special   
SeeD room. Only the elite could go in. " Aren't you one of the elite Selphie?," I asked. " Yeah, but you aren't," she said.  
A look of skeptism crossed my features. " So saving the world was just a small feat? If it wasn't for me there would be no  
world for the Headmaster to take over," I said. Her gaze shifted downcast. " I know," she whispered. I calmed down a bit  
realizing the tone I used to talked to her.  
  
I let my arms slide around her small waist. She tensed up as she felt me so close to her. I bent down a bit so my  
mouth was near her ear. " I 'm sorry," I whispered. My voice sent shivers down her back. " It's okay," she said softly.  
" No it's not. I shouldn't have gone off on you like that. I shouln't have expected to be respected like I was before I left. Can  
you forgive me?," I asked as I kissed her ear. Her breaths caught in her throat but she didn't answer. " Can you forgive me  
Selphie?," I repeated kissing down her neck. " Yes," she said breathlessly. My hands left her waist and began making a   
sensual trail down her thighs. She moaned softly. I was going to continue until I realized what I was doing. I immediatly let   
her go. She turned to me wondering why I stopped.  
  
I sat down on a near by bench. She stayed where she was but watched me intently. " I'm sorry," I said. She blushed  
a little. "Me too. I guess I should've stopped you," she said. I forced a bitter chuckle. " Another side effect of being with   
Violet. I learned the art of seducing women. A little extreme even for me," I said. She smiled a little. " I'll take you upstairs  
one day. Until then, you'll have to wait, tee-hee," she said as she ran down the hallway. I watched her small figure dissapear.  
Running a hand through my hair I began to realize how much I changed.  
  
My thoughts were interrupted when a pair of legs came into view. I looked up to see that it was Fujin in her SeeD  
uniform. Even she went through some changes. She let her hair grow out so that it stopped at her shoulders. She also took   
off her eye patch revealing both of her brown eyes. She still had her deathly pale skin but she looked very....attractive.  
  
I smiled at my former enemy. " Can I help you?," I asked. " We have a meeting with the headmaster and he insists  
you attend," she replied. " Did you tell him I was here to find out his secret and kill him?," I mused. The sides of her lips   
quirked up. " No. He wishes to meet the man who saved the world," she said. I stood looking down at her. " Sure. Fuj, do you  
know that you have an extremly beautiful voice whenever you aren't fussing at Rajin or kicking his ass," I said. She blushed  
lightly. " Come on. We are already late," she said. I nodded following the smaller girl to the conference room.  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
As we entered the hall everyone was already seated. Fujin went to sit beside Rajin leaving only one vancant seat by  
Rinoa. I went over sitting down. Usually to sit next to someone I don't exactly like would make me extremly nervous but I sat  
there without a care in the world. " Sorry I'm late," I said smoothly. " It's fine. We're waiting for one other anyway," Quistis   
said. I shrugged it off relaxing into the leather chair. When I looked around the room I noticed all eyes were on me. Sighing in  
annoyance I looked back at each one of them. " Something wrong?," I asked. The room was silent until Seifer spoke up. " Why  
the hell did you leave? You abandoned your responsibilities and your friends," he said. I chuckled at my former rival before   
answering his question. " That's not really any of your concern. The point is that I'm back until no longer needed," I said. He  
frowned. " What type of bullshit answer is that?!," he asked enraged. I ignored the anger in his voice and still spoke calmly.  
" An answer that you'll have to accept for the time being or until I feel like giving a better one," I retorted.  
  
He growled in annoyance but held his temper in the presence of his wife. 'Quistis has him well trained,' I mused to  
myself. " Squall, if we didn't need you would you have come back on your own?," Selphie asked. My gaze shifted from Seifer  
to Selphie. Her question took me by surprise. In truth I never contemplated returning. " No," I replied. Hurt crossed her gentle  
features. " Why not? We didn't mean anything to you?," Irvine asked. Their questions were beginning to take their toll on my  
emotional barriers. They actually thought I didn't care about them. " That's not it. Why do you think I came back at all? Garden  
can go to hell for all I care. I came back for you guys not Garden," I said. I stopped talking so I could regain my composure. The  
room was silent until Rinoa finally spoke up. " But will you stay?," she asked.  
  
I turned to my left where the girl sat. Staring into her chocolate brown pools I answered truthfully. " Probably not," I  
said. " That's enough," a man said as he entered. All eyes diverted to the door where the man stood. All of my friends stood and  
saluted. " Headmaster Griffon, Sir!," They said in unison. The man grinned at the respect he was getting. He stood at a height  
that was about 6'3. He had brown hair that hung in his face slightly. He also had the coldest blue eyes that I've ever seen. He was clad  
in his SeeD uniform giving him the superior look.   
  
I chuckled at the older man. " Headmaster huh? Okay," I said. The man frowned for a moment. " At ease," he said. The   
other's dropped their arms and sat down. " Listen Leonhart...," he started before I cut him off. " Call me 'Squall' please. No need to  
be so commanding. After all, I'm not one of your Seed," I quipped. His annoyance showed clearly on his features. It took all of my  
strenth to stop myself from laughing. " Okay then 'Squall'. I'm not sure what you are used to, but in my institute I demand respect.  
Even though you are the former Commander that holds no water with me," he stated bluntly. I chuckled at him now. " I'm not saying  
that it should but know this; You will not rule over me like I am one of your SeeD. I don't give a damn who you claim to be or what you  
claim to demand. Oh yeah, and you being the Headmaster now holds no water with me. To me the only Headmaster of Garden was Cid  
and you can't change that opinion," I retorted.  
  
Skeptism crossed his boy-like features. I heard Seifer trying to stifle his laughter and the expression on Zell's face made it  
seem like he wanted to yell 'YEAH BABY!' at any given moment. 'What's the problem? They don't have enough guts to stand up to  
him?,' I asked myself. " Meeting ajourned. Squall, the next time we meet you need to learn how to curb all unnecessary words or else  
you won't be here too much longer," he said leaving the room. I whistled. " Well, you guys gotta a real piece of work don't 'cha," I said.  
The room errupted into laughter. " I've never seen him get so flustered before," Selphie said. " Yeah, Squall got him ya know," Rajin  
added. A little beep from Seifer's watch signaled the stop of laughter. " Damn," he cursed. " What's wrong?," Quistis asked. He looked  
at his wife with remorse clearly showing on his features. " I won't be able to go with you to the Seed ball tonight. The mission is starting  
a few hours earlier than I had anticipated," he said. " But you promised," she protested. He stood calling Fujin and Rajin to join him. " I  
know and I'm sorry. I'll make it up to babe I promise," he said. Kissing her on the cheek he and his posse left the room.   
  
Silent tears fell down her cheeks but she wiped them away quickly. " Oh well," she said sadly as she stood. I hated seeing her  
like this so I made a suggestion. " I'll go with you Quistis," I said. I heard shocked gasps from the remaining people in the room. " You   
will?," she asked. I smiled at her." Sure. Who wouldn't want to take someone as beautiful as you to the ball? It would be a pleasure as  
well as an honor," I said. She blushed lightly. " Okay. We have to get going then," she said. " Man, he has more game than me," I heard  
Irvine mumble. I smiled to myself as I escorted Quistis down to the party.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
After Squall and Quistis left it was just Zell, Irvine, Selphie, and me left. I wanted to cry at that moment. The Squall I once knew  
was gone and a new and improved Squall was present. Only time would tell if I would like him or not. " Geez, Squall has to drop me some   
pointers," Irvine said. " On what?!," Selphie asked enraged. He chuckled nervously. " Nothing Sefie," he added quickly. Zell noticed my  
saddness and placed a hand on my shoulder.   
  
" Something wrong Rin," he asked. The tears began to fall freely now. Zell put his arms around me letting my head rest on his  
chest as he comforted me. My mind wandered to the last time he held me like this. I broke away violently. Selphie and Irvine stared at me  
in confusion. I looked back into Zell's now hurt eyes. " I'm sorry Zell, but you remember what happened the last time we were like that," I  
said. He nodded understanding what I was saying. " But we don't. What happened?," Selphie asked. I looked at Zell and he glanced back   
at me saying that I could tell them.  
  
" It was a week before Squall left the Garden. He was distancing himself from me and I didn't know why. I thought he didn't love  
me anymore so I went to Zell to talk to him," I began. Then Zell took over. " That same week I broke up wit the chick at the library. We   
found comfort in each other's company and we ended up sleeping together," he said. Shocked looks crossed their faces. " Ooooh," they   
said in unison. Zell and I blushed furiously, but I continued the story anyway. " After that night it seemed like Squall distanced himself even  
more. Then later that week he left," I said. The pair was silent until Irvine spoke up. " Did you say a week before he left you two slept   
together?," he asked. We nodded. Irvine then slapped his forehead. " No wonder!! Sefie, don't you remember what he told us a week before  
he left?," he asked. Her brow furrowed in contemplation. " Yeah, he said he was going to ask Rinoa to marry him," she answered. My heart  
stopped. 'He was going to marry me?!!!,' I thought.  
  
" That would explain why he was distancing himself. He was trying to figure out when or how to propose," Zell clarified. Selphie  
snapped her fingers. " That reminds me. On that fateful night when he was going to propose he asked me where you were and I said with   
Zell in his room," she said. Then the realization hit me like a cold wind. " He walked in on us," I said. " Probably," Zell said. " So he left  
because he was hurt. He told me earlier that he had to leave because he might have gone crazy and killed someone. Then he said that you  
two had other things to be ashamed about with him. I guess this is what he meant," Selphie said. My tears began to fall again. I felt Selphie  
patting my back in comfort. " It's okay Rin, it's no way you could have known that he wanted to marry you. Maybe if we would've told you   
instead of wanting it to bea surprise this wouldn't have happened," she said. I sat up. " No, it is my fault. I should've waited for him to tell me  
something instead of assuming. Now It may have cost me the man I love," I said.  
  
I stood from the table then left the room. 'But I'll be damned if I don't try something,' I thought as I went downstairs to the Seed  
ball.  
  
  
  
to be continued.......  
  
End chapter 3. It's starting to get interesting right? C'mon, tell me something! As always review and no flames. May be a little more romance  
in the next chapter. Oh, and for those who are confused, this will be a Squall/Rinoa fic. I'm also aware that Squall is very OOC. But this is  
how I always wanted him to act. He's too cute to be so cold. Tell me if you agree. 


	4. Moonlight Knight

  
  
Unpredictable Endings  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy 8, Squaresoft does. But I'll write fics about  
their creations anyway so don't sue, no money.  
  
Last Chapter: Squall finally gets to see the Headmaster of Garden. He starts to   
become friends with his old crew again. Rinoa and Zell reveal why   
Squall could've left and Squall takes Quistis to the SeeD ball. This  
chapter Rinoa will try her luck in getting her knight back. Will it   
work? We'll find out in 'Unpredictable Endings.'  
  
Chapter 4: Moonlight Knight  
  
Walking beside Squall, I recieved a lot of unecessary attention. He was  
gorgeous even I can admit that. I'm sure that by tomorrow rumors of an affair will  
be spread around. He noticed me get tense so he nudged me in my side. I turned  
to him seeing his bright and handsome smile. " What's wrong?," he asked. I grinned  
at my taller companion. " Oh nothing. Just that by tomorrow a million rumors about  
me cheating on Seifer will exist," I said. He chuckled. " Is that so bad?," he asked.   
I blushed at his comment.  
  
" Probably not. But I can't do that to Seifer, I love him," I said. He smiled  
sadly. " I know. It's good to know you found true happiness Quisty. I hope I didn't  
hurt your feelings too much back when I was younger," he said. We rounded the  
next corner before I answered him. " You did. But I realized that you loved another  
and I got over it," I replied. He frowned. " 'Loved another'," he repeated. I checked  
his face searching for anything that would help me understand him like I used to do.  
  
He turned back to me figuring out what I was trying to achieve. He smirked.  
" It's not that easy anymore Instructor. Now I'm really more complicated than I appear  
to be," he said. He walked ahead as I lingered behind him. 'He's right,' I thought. " Come  
on Quistis!," he called. I snapped out of my thoughts to catch up to him.  
  
We entered the ballroom as the new SeeDs danced around the floor. I smiled  
remembering the day when Squall and the others became SeeD. The same day I realized  
that he would never love me like I did him. " Wow. You guys really went out to fix this   
place didn't you?," he asked. " Yeah. Rinoa insisted we did. She was saying something   
about this room holding the most memories for her. Happy ones anyway," I said. Squall  
frowned at the mention of her name. I had a feeling his leaving had something to do with  
her but I just couldn't figure out how.  
  
" Squall be honest with me. Did you leave because of Rinoa?," I asked. He smiled.  
" Yes," he said. " What did she do?," I inquired. He laughed. " Don't take this the wrong way  
Quistis, but I can't tell you or anyone else at this moment. If she has enough courage ask her  
to tell you. She doesn't like to hold back on anything else," he quipped. My brow furrowed in  
confusion at his words. 'He still speaks in riddles. What the hell does that mean?,' I thought. I  
was about to probe further until the announcer called me up on stage to give the Seed speech.  
As I was about to leave Squall gave me a kiss. His eyes twinkled. " Good luck," he said. Blushing,  
I went up on stage.  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Leaning on one of the columns in the ballroom, I watched Quistis walk on stage preparing  
to give the SeeD inaguration address. I remember Cid when he gave us ours. He was so happy to  
have me as a SeeD. 'Probably because he already knew my fate,' I thought bitterly. I broke out of  
my thoughts to listen to the speech. I observed my former Instructor. She really has grown up. Little  
did she know, back in the days of the Sorceress Wars she was still a child. Now she is a woman. Her   
hopes, passions, and aspirations got her the respect she held now. A respect I would like to get back.  
  
She cleared her throat preparing to let her voice fill the now silent room. The SeeDs watched  
intently to hear her words of wisdom. " I came up here preparing to tell you the purpose of SeeD. What  
you had to do, how you had to act, and the risks of the job. But you have heard that a thousand times. A  
couple of years ago, the true meaning of SeeD was oblivious to me and my companions. We found out the  
true purpose was shrouded in may different things. We were mercenaries right? No. We later discovered  
that we were sorceress killers. We didn't know. All SeeDs were suppose to do was follow orders and don't  
question. Followings those rules you could get far if you didn't die first. Then later I came up with my  
own definition of SeeD. You aren't just hired killers or sorceress hunters. You are people. SeeD is   
what you make it to be. Don't just be a follower, become a leader. Question at opportune times. I am  
also aware that most of you are orphans as I am. But don't think no one cares for you. You are a family.  
Act like it. No life is invaluable to this organization. So, in conclusion, do your best and try to make a   
difference in the world by choosing your own destiny. You'll live a more fulfilling life that way. Thank you," she  
said.  
  
The Quad errupted in applause in conclusion to her speech. I clapped as well thinking how  
eloquently she put the purpose of SeeD. If I was still the Commander I could probably never do that. She  
came back over to me all smiles as the band started back up. " How was I?," she asked. I gave a reassuring  
smile. " Perfect. I couldn't have put it together better myself," I said. " Thanks," she said. I was about   
to start another conversation until a Trepie came up and asked her to dance. " You don't mind?," she  
asked. " Nah, go ahead. I'll be fine over here," I said. She nodded as she allowed the boy to drag  
her away. 'She still has her fan club,' I thought.  
  
I began to relax against the column again until they played a familiar waltz tune. My  
heart began to ache as I thought about the woman in which I danced to this tune with. 'Rinoa..," I   
thought.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I entered the ballrom scaning the dancing couples searching for my love. When I didn't  
see him there I scanned the walls. My heart beat faster as I saw him relaxing on a column watching  
the other couples dance. His gaze was lingering and his face held a pain that only I could detect  
since he was my knight. Taking a deep breath I walked over to him. This action seemed so familiar  
to me.  
  
It was a night like this during the SeeD ball that I sauntered over to a boy resting on the  
wall sipping his drink watching the couples dance. The boy seemed uninterested in dancing but   
when I provoked it he seemed more willing. He tells me he couldn't dance but I pulled him on the   
floor any way. That night seemed like it was about to repeat itself. Maybe he would dance with me.  
  
I went over to Squall tapping him on the shoulder. He turned around with his eyes widening  
in surprise by seeing me. After the initial shock his gaze went back to normal. " Can I help you?," he   
said. " Yeah. I know this is too much to ask but could we dance one last time," he said. He smirked. " I  
can't dance," he said. I smiled. " Don't worry you'll catch on," I said as I pulled him on the floor. Instead  
of me taking lead like I did last time he did.  
  
His arm snaked around my waist holding me to him ever so gently. I missed having his warm  
body pressed against mine. His cologne's scent invaded my senses. 'He still wears the same cologne,' I  
thought. I layed mt head against his shoulder as I felt his chin rest on the top of my head. Silent tears  
trailed down my face. " I missed you," I said. " Why? I thought Zell was keeping you warm," he said  
with sarcasim dripping in his tone. " That was a mistake Squall," I said shifting my gaze so I could   
stare into his calm blue eyes. " Was it? I don't buy that either. You know, I was going to propose   
to you," he said. My breaths caught in my throat. 'He was going to marry me,' I thought. " I know.  
Selphie and Irvine told me. I never meant to hurt you," I said.  
  
The waltz came to an end and he seperated from me. " Maybe. But that was eight years  
ago Rin. The past. You can't change what has already happened. See ya," he said as he walked off.  
More tears came down my pale cheeks as he dissappeared from my sight. I felt a comforting hand  
on my shoulder. I turned to see Selphie and Irvine. " You followed me?," I said. She nodded. " I  
saw you two out there. It looked like old times out there. For a moment I almost thought he believed  
it himself," Selphie said. I forced a laugh. " He even told me he was going to propose. I had to go   
and mess it up. Leave it to me to ruin a good thing," I said.  
  
Selphie and Irvine looked at me with sincerity. They knew none of thier words could  
soothe my broken heart. Selphie held me as I cried into her shoulder. When my cries slowed, I  
looked up at the night sky. A shooting star made a brilliant line across the sky. I smiled. 'I won't  
give up on us yet Squall Leonhart. That shooting star always held good fortune for us. I doubt if  
that will change now. I wonder if you see it too,' I thought.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Throwing my jacket onto the bed I walked over to my open window. I saw a shooting star  
pass by over the Balamb ocean. I smile to myself. 'If I know Rinoa she'll take that as a sign to not  
give up on us. I'm not so sure I want her to anyway,' I thought. I shut the window and climbed into   
bed. Staring up at the ceiling I began to feel a silent melody lulling me to sleep. 'Maybe it'll work  
out,' I thought as I closed my eyes letting sleep take me.  
  
  
to be continued........  
  
End chapter 4. A bit short right? Well, I had to keep the theme. A bit more romance and a look into the real  
man that Headmaster Griffon is. Oh and sorry for taking so long to write a chapter. I was finishing my   
other story, 'Bird From the Flames', in the Ronin Warrior section. Anyway, keep checking and as always  
review and no flames 'kay. I'm not going to go into the long speech about the importance of reviewing but please  
review. I need the opinions. Plus it's the only thing that cheers me up after school. ~LS~ 


	5. SeeD Distress

  
  
  
Unpredictable Endings  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own FF8. Wish I did though. It's a good game.  
  
Last Chapter: Squall accompanies Quistis to the SeeD ball. Quistis gives her speech  
and Squall interprets the meaning. Rinoa sneeks down to the ball to  
get a dance with her Knight. The sorceress and knight dance only to  
have the moment broken, but Rinoa won't give up. What will the crafty  
sorceress conjure up for this feat? We'll find out that and more in   
today's 'Unpredictable Endings.'  
  
Chapter 5: SeeD Distress   
  
Arriving at the meeting, I noticed everyone was there including Headmaster  
Griffon. The room was silent as I entered. No one stirred or decided to greet me. They   
only followed me with thier eyes. In the prescence of the Headmaster a noise could set  
him off. " You're late," Griffon stated. " No shit," I said as I sat down next to Selphie.  
" When I summon you for something of a great importance promptness is expected," he  
said. I frowned at the older man. " I thought we went through this Griffy. I'm NOT one  
of YOUR SeeD. The only orders I'll accept will come from either Cid's or Quistis's vocal  
cords," I said. " I give Commander Trepe her orders," he countered. I shrugged. " Don't  
really give a damn. As long as you don't tell me what to do or how to act," I said.  
  
The man's frown deepened in annoyance but he ignored my last statement to  
get to the matter at hand. " I have a new mission for you my dear elite. I recieved word   
from an anynomus source that has informed me of a treason in the city of Deling," he   
began. Rinoa's eyes widened at the mention of the city. Her father was the new President  
of the city meaning that she would have to go to war with her father. " It's not true!," she  
said. Griffon smirked. " Are you calling me a liar Ms. Heartilly?," he asked. His tone was  
meanacing. If I didn't know better I would say he's evil his damn self. " Yes. My father   
would never wage a war against Garden," she said.  
  
He chuckled at her attempt to protect her father and his nation. " My dear Rinoa.  
Perhaps your father is the liar," he contradicted. Rage began to burn in her chocolate brown  
pools. He's choosing the wrong woman to piss off. She stood abruptly knocking her chair over  
in the process. " How dare you say that about him. I know him better that I know you and quite  
frankly, I think you're a manipulative, vendictive, asshole who thinks he's the fucking king of  
the world. Don't think I didn't notice what you're doing. You're trying to take over making us  
fight battles against innocent nations. You're a fraud," she said.  
  
The man sat unfazed by her words. Probably classifying them as rants. " Are you   
through Ms. Heartilly?," he asked. Her frown deepened as a yellow tint began to form around  
her chocolate eyes. I sat there watching. 'He's awakening Angel Wing',' I thought. " Yeah I'm  
through," she said as she stormed out of the office. The rest of us sat in silence. I would have  
followed suit, but I want to know which nation he wants us to attack.  
  
" Now, If there will be no further interruptions I shall continue," he said standing in the   
center of the room so we could see him no matter where we sat. " We will be attacking the city of   
Deling. I want NO survivors. Kill the people and the President," he said. " That's not how SeeDs do   
things," Zell countered. " Really? Well, this is how MY fleet does things. You leave in 1600 hours.  
Be ready. And Squall, buy new bullets for the gunblade," he said as he left the room. I noticed Fujin  
cringed. The rest of the gang sat silent.  
  
" I can't do it," Selphie said breaking the silence. " I mean, we met Sir Laguna there. We  
heard Julia sing there. We even saved Rin there!," she said. " Yeah, too much stuff happened in  
that city. I can't do it either," Zell said. The others nodded in agreement as the silence resummed   
it's reign over us. " Someone should check on Rinoa," I said abruptly. The whole group turned to me.  
" What? You don't expect me to do it do you?," I asked. " Yes. We can all sorts of things to cheer her  
up but she won't believe us. She'll only take your word for it," Quistis said. " No," I said. " You should  
Squall. We saw how you dissed her at the SeeD ball. Ya'll don't have to go at it anymore but ya'll can  
at least be friends. We don't need no quarrels amongst the group if we plan to take down Griffon," Zell  
said.  
  
I sighed. I knew they were right. She would only listen to me in any situation. If she asked me  
if she should jump off a bridge and I said yes she would do it. " Fine, but don't hope for any miracles," I  
said. They smiled as I walked off to find the young sorceress.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The Headmaster called me to his quarters soon after the meeting. I knew what he wanted. It's  
the same thing he always wants when we piss him off. I knocked on his door softly hoping he didn't hear.  
" Come in Fujin," was his reply. I shivered as I entered the drafty room. He sat in the middle of the room  
in a chair looking straight at me. He did a gesture that told me to come to him. Moving closer, he stood  
to meet me when I got there.   
  
When I was close enough he pulled me into his arms kissing me deeply. We kissed all the way  
to his bed. Over the years I've managed to accept this and in some cases enjoy it but not tonight. He's   
mad and it'll seem like rape when it's over. He stripped me naked and probed me roughly and kissed the  
same way. Bruises were beginning to appear on my pale skin. He bit, nipped, and scratched me as we had   
sex. His moans pleasurable but mine like screams. When he was through he fell asleep on top of me. I   
rolled him off and dressed quickly.  
  
I made it back out to the hallway feeling like a worthless whore. Sometimes I hoped Seifer and  
I had worked out but I knew he wanted someone better or prettier than me. We're still friends though. The  
best. I made it to my room sore, battered, and bruised. My lights cut on and I saw no other than Seifer   
sitting on my couch waiting for me. His eyes were full of concern and guilt. This has happened too often   
for his liking. " Where were you," he asked even though he already knew the answer. " You know where,"   
was my only reply.   
  
He sighed and went into my bathroom. When he emerged he had a first aid kit to help with   
my acquired injurys. He went to work as I sat down trying to relax my sore muscles. " Why do you  
let him do this to you?," he asked. " I don't know," I said. No more words were exchanged after  
that. This nightly ritual was beginning to wear down on him and me.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I figured the only place Rinoa could be is the second floor deck. Even though the new faclities  
were great they still couldn't deter from this place. Many nights were shared here with us together.  
That's why I can't stand the place. I walked up the steps to see her dressed in her usual blue frock  
with the angel wings on the back. She heard my footsteps and immediatly tensed up. 'She can still sense  
me after so long,' I thought. She didn't turn around and run crying into my arms. This Rinoa has   
matured as Quistis has. She's a woman now.   
  
" What did they send you for? Didn't have enough balls to come up here themselves?," she  
asked bitterly. I smirked at her crude humor. " Actually yes. They knew you wouldn't listen to reason  
from them," I said. She chuckled dryly. " Oh really? What makes them think I'll listen to you?," she  
inquires. I moved up beside her looking out over at the Balamb ocean as she did. With my eyes never  
turning to look at her I answered. " I asked them that too. They said it was because you always used  
to. Or did you? Almost got yourself killed numerous times for not following orders," I said. She gigled  
sofly. " Yeah I know. But it always worked out fine," she said. " But it could not have," I countered.  
" But it did," she said.  
  
We finally looked at each other as we argued over trivial points. We were going to argue  
until someone backed down. I wasn't going to and it didn't look like she would either. " You could've  
been killed," I started again. Her face took on an ammused look. " You could've too if I had followed  
orders," she retorted. I sighed exasperated. " This argument is pointless," I said. " Right 'cause you  
lost this battle my valiant knight," she said. I quirked an eyebrow. 'She called me her knight,' I thought.  
  
" I may still be your knight Rinoa, but it will be nothing more," I said. She smiled not looking  
the least bit upset by my words. " I thought that too for a while until I realized that as much as you   
try to deny it, You will always be my knight and my lover," she said. " Oh yeah? And how do you   
figure that?," I asked. Instead of a verbal reply she kissed me long and deeply. I missed the taste of  
her lips and tounge. I forgot all resolve as I began to kiss her back just as deeply. She moaned as I   
trailed wet kisses down her neck. My body was hot and I was hungry. Rinoa was the main course.  
  
I picked her up and took her to my bedroom. I stripped her down licking and sucking on her  
ambrosial body. She was mine tonight and I knew she wouldn't stop me. She moaned louder telling me  
to keep going. I stripped then began making love to her. My body responded to her the same way it  
always did and a little more. I never remembered her feeling so good or maybe I've forgotten. She  
kept calling my name saying she loved me and this time I returned the words.  
  
After it all we lay in each others arms drenched in sweat. My head lay sofly on her chest   
up and down as she breathed. I felt her playing in my long brown lock of hair. " How... did you manage  
to pull this off Rinoa?," I asked her. She chuckled. " Because you'll always be mine Squall. Even after  
death. " And you'll always be mine. Don't think this changes anything," I said. " I know. You'll still   
despise me for cheating on you with Zell. I don't blame you. I'd probably never forgive myself either,"  
she said. I sat up gazing down at my beautiful sorceress. " I forgive you Rin, but only cause you bone  
good," I said with a grin. She gasped as she began hitting me with pillows.  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Griffon gave me the word to initiate the mission. I called the others back to the conference  
room to make the final plans. The others were sitting around the table waiting for me to speak. As usual  
Squall and Rinoa kept their distances from each other but today they were exchanging glances. I heard  
from several students in dorm area A2 that there were strange noises coming from somewhere all night.  
Squall's room happens to be in that area so I can guess what happened.  
  
I stepped in the center of the room preparing to speak. " We have a misson to go to Deling City  
and eliminate all obstacles that could threaten the new reign of Garden. But I won't do that until we recieve  
a valid explaination of the situation. I no longer accept Griffon's words as truth. Rinoa, since you  
are Caraway's daughter he should at least let us talk to him for a momnet before we kill them," I said.  
" But Quisty you have to think. This is us against the whole Galbadian army," Irvine said. " True, but if  
necessary we'll call for other SeeDs assistance," I said. They nodded in agreement.  
  
I commanded them to stand as we said our pledge. " Who runs the world?," I asked. " SeeD!," they  
said in unison. " Who saves the world?," I asked. " SeeD!," they replied again. " What do SeeD do?," I  
asked. " Kick Ass!!!," they said in unison. We all saluted in hope that we wouldn't have to fight another  
war. The history behind the pledge is that Zell was drunk one night along with the rest of us and he made   
it up. After that we just adapted it into what we say after every mission briefing.  
  
We strapped our weapons to us and proceeded to go to the landing pad. In the center sat a  
huge plane/spaceship. It was red and resembled some type of dragon. It's the Ragonark. We boarded  
the plan sitting in the back of the pilot seat as Selphie flew. This is her baby so we know we won't crash.  
In a matter of three hours we arrived at Deling City. As we hovered above it we noticed countless   
soldiers preparing for battle. We stared shocked.  
  
" He wasn't lying?," Selphie asked. " Maybe not this time," Irvine said. Rinoa looked out the  
window at the soldiers. " No! I won't believe it. There is more to this. We have to figure it out," she said.  
" I agree. I know Caraway despises SeeD, but if he was going to wage a war he would at least make   
sure Rinoa was safe," Squall said. " Unless he thought it was her plan," I said. The plane got silent  
with that thought. Rinoa banged her fist on the wall of the ship. Her eyes were a blazing yellow color.  
'Angel Wing,' I thought. I'm sure that thought was running through everyone's head at the moment.  
  
" I don't care what we think. We have to get the truth from my father and he alone. We have  
to figure out how this started. Now," she said in a deathly tone. I looked at Selphie and commanded her  
to land the plane. Whoever started this was going to pay. Not by SeeD, but by an angry sorceress.  
  
  
  
  
to be continued.......  
  
End chapter 5. Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out but I couldn't find the right words for it.  
Anyway, I may not write another chapter for a week or so 'cause I'm going on vacation. I also   
apologize for the limeativity in this chapter. I got so carried away that I was close to changing the rating.  
So keep checking and remember to review. I just can't stress the importance of doing so. ~LS~  
  



	6. Fall of Deling

  
  
Unpredictable Endings  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own FF8. Another thing, an person commented on the  
last chapter as becoming a cheap hentai. That's not gonna   
happen. I don't write Hentai fics anyway. And that was the   
only chapter that will contain that type of sexual content. The  
next chapters may have some mature themes. Okay, I'm rambling.  
On with the fic!  
  
Last chapter: What Griffon does on his free nights was revealed. Rinoa finally  
gets her Knight back and there is a new mission to destroy   
Deling City. Will the mission be carried out? Will the new  
President Caraway listen to his daughter? Find out in this chapter  
of 'Unpredictable Endings.'  
  
Chapter 6: The Fall of Deling  
  
We landed the Ragonark on the outskirts of Deling City so that we wouldn't  
be noticed by the gathering soldiers. The crew ran over to the south wall to the secret  
entrance that Caraway put in especially for SeeD. As I was about to activate the door  
Squall stopped me.  
  
" Don't you think he would of thought that we would use this way to get in?," he  
asked. I thought for a moment then decided against the notion. " Don't you think that he  
would think that once we heard the order we'd come to try and clear it up?," I contradicted.  
Squall stopped his argument and allowed me to open the door. As it opened, we noticed no  
soldiers were present. " Told ya," I said smugly. " You were right this time Rin, but this  
could just be a trap," Seifer said. I smirked. " So you and Squall finally agree on something.  
this is a historical event," I mused. Seifer and Squall sighed in irritation. " No time to crack  
jokes Rinoa. We still have a mission to carry out," Quistis said. I nodded as we continued  
on our journey.  
  
As we looked around the city we saw Galbadia Garden hovering in the water. ' Oh  
no. Griffon must have given the order for Galbadia to assist if anything started,' I thought.  
This thought convinced me to strenthen my tactics to reach my father.   
  
We reached the Presidential Palace that was surprisingly unguarded except for one  
solitary soldier. As we approached she didn't sound an alert but stopped us. " President   
Caraway has been expecting you," she said. " What were your orders?," Squall asked her.  
" To not attack until he sees his daughter and the former Commander of SeeD," she replys.  
" Do you know why he requested to see me?," Squall asked. She chuckled. " He said you   
would question that order. He said it was because he trusted only you," she stated. Squall   
nodded in understanding. She motioned for us to continue as she went back to her positon.  
  
Walking through the palace, we noticed that it didn't look so bleak and feel so cold  
as it did when the sorceresses invaded the place. The hallway was a straight shot to the room  
where my father stayed. We entered the room to see Caraway sitting at his desk facing us. His  
eyes met mine. " President Caraway," I said. He stood from his desk but didn't move from it.  
" Sorceress Rinoa and Squall Leonhart, please step forward," he commanded. We did as he  
asked. He sat back down at the desk as we approached. " I wasn't going to initiate the war until  
I saw you two," he said. " And that's suppose to make us feel better right?!," I shouted. Squall  
shushed me until I calmed down.  
  
" You sound as if you plan to go through with this war whether we showed up or not,"  
Squall said. Caraway chuckled. " You always were good at analyzing someone Squall. The years  
have changed you," he said. Squall frowned. " We don't have time for tea time discussions. What  
you plan to do is suicide," Squall said calmly. " Maybe, but the tyranny of Garden has got to end.  
My soldiers are aware that they will not make it out alive. I have already transported all of the  
civilians out of Deling. The city will fall but I won't go down without a fight," he retorted. " But   
you'll be killed!," I screamed at him. He smiled. " You actually care whether I die or not Rinoa?  
I never thought you would again," he said almost to himself. " Of course I care. I may not like  
you but I'll always love you," I said.  
  
He smiled again as he stood from his desk walking over to me. He held open his arms  
and like the child I used to be, I hugged him tightly. When we seperated he went over to the   
intercom system. " ATTACK GALBADIA GARDEN!!," he shouted. Our eyes widened as we  
ran over to the window. Galbadian soldiers had already invaded the city and first blood was already  
being spilled. We turned back to Caraway to see him standing in front of Squall.   
  
" I have a favor to ask of you Leonhart. I'm sure you had orders to kill me. I would only  
feel comfortable if you did the honor of taking my life," he said. " You're taking the easy way  
out Caraway. You're a coward," Squall said. " I know," he said. Squall raised his gunblade and was  
about to carry out his deathwish until I stopped him. " No. Squall, you can kill someone in cold blood?,"  
I asked. " It's better that I did it than some soldier that doesn't know anything about him. Besides, I  
owe him," Squall said. My brow furrowed in confusion. " What do you owe him?," I asked. He   
grinned a little. " You," Squall replied.  
  
Squall turned back to his target. " Say hi to Julia for Rin okay," Squall said. Caraway smiled.  
" Sure thing," he said. Caraway closed his eyes as the room grew silent. The only sound was of Squall's  
gunblade making contact with Caraway's flesh. I watched as the blade pierced his through his chest and  
reappeared out his back. Tears were streaming down my face. " Daddy!!!," I screamed. I was about to  
run to his side but Zell grabbed me and held me tightly. I writhed in his grasp. Squall pulled the blade out  
of Caraway and lowered him to the floor. He coughed up a bit of blood as he took his last breaths. " She...  
called me... 'daddy'...," he said as his eyes rolled back into his head and his body slumped over to the side.  
  
The room was silent as Squall closed Caraway's glazed over eyes. He layed the body on the  
floor then stood up. Blood covered his black wifebeater and leather pants but he disregarded it. The room  
stayed silent as we all stared at Caraway's dead body. " Commander Trepe," a SeeD called on her  
communicator. " Speak up," Quistis said. " We haven't recived your order to begin attacking. Fifty of  
our troops are injured," the SeeD said. " Not killed?," she questioned. " Of course not ma'am," the SeeD  
said. Quistis looked over at Caraway's body then at us. " Commander?," the SeeD called. " The President's  
dead by the hands of Squall Leonhart. Kill the soldiers and burn Deling to the ground," she ordered. " Yes  
Ma'am," the SeeD said ending the connection.  
  
She turned back to the group. " Let's get out of here," she said. We saluted. " Yes Ma'am," we  
said in unison. She lead the group as we began to follow her out. I looked back over at the dead body  
of my father. 'I love you Daddy,' I thought. I blew him a kiss then ran out of the office trailing after the  
others.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
" Was the mission successful?," Griffion asked. " Yes sir. All of the soldiers were killed and  
the president is dead," Quistis said. He chuckled. " Good, good. May I ask who killed him?," he said.  
" I did," I said from where I stood. Griffon had a satisfied look on his face. " I thought you said you  
wouldn't follow my orders?," he said. " I didn't follow your orders. I did it out of a request from Caraway  
himself. I'd never do a damn thing for you," I retorted. He laughed manically now. " Still don't like me?  
Well, time shall change that. Until the next mission, farewell my Elite," he said. He stood from the table  
leaving the room.  
  
" That sick bastard," Rinoa said softly. She stood from the table. Her eyes were now a full   
blazing yellow. " I could kill him and no one would know," she said. I went over to her placing my hands  
on her shoulders. Her eyes slowly reverted back to their normal chocolate brown color. " He's not what  
he seems to be. I think he's more evil than Ultimacea. We have to find out exactly how evil that is," I  
said. Sighing, she placed her arms around me. " I don't have any family left Squall. They're all dead. I'm  
alone," she said. " No you're not alone. I'm here. We're all here. We'll take him down and save the world  
like we always do," I said. She stayed silent as I rocked her in my arms. The others stayed silent as well.  
  
The door creaked open and we half expected to see Griffon but a figure in a brown cloak was   
standing there. By the figure I could tell it was a woman even though the cloak hid most of her features.  
" Interesting speech. But how can you kill something you know nothing about?," she inquired. She had a  
sweet voice but a cynical one at that. Zell stood up and went to the door. " Who is you?," he asked getting  
into a fighting stance. She chuckled lightly as she took the hood off of her head. She had vibrant green eyes  
and flaming red hair with orange streaks at the ends with a soft looking face and full pink lips.  
  
" My names' Tigeria, but you can call me 'Tiger.' I know how to help you get rid of Griffon," she  
said. I seperated from Rinoa and approached the girl. " And how would you know how to do that?," I   
inquired. " Because I was the one who brought him back," she said.  
  
  
to be continued........  
  
End chapter 6. Sorry it took me so long to get this out but I just got back from vacation. And this chapter seems  
a bit boring I know but it's only because I wanted to show the relationship between Rinoa and her father. And,  
what does this new girl know about Headmaster Griffon and where the hell did she bring him back from? You'll  
find out in the next chapter of 'Unpredictable Endings.' Oh! and please review 'kay! ~LS~ 


	7. 

  
  
Unpredictable Endings  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own FF8 or the characters. Just the plotline.  
  
Last Chapter: Rinoa and the rest of the Elite SeeDs went to Deling City to see if  
they could prevent a war. Their efforts failed as the city burned to  
the ground at their hands. Griffon was pleased about it. A mysterious  
girl named Tigeria showed up to reveal a couple of secrets about Griffy.  
What will she tell them? How will it effect them? Find out in this   
chapter of 'Unpredictable Endings.'  
  
Chapter 7: Tiger's Tale   
  
The group grew silent as the words rolled off her tounge. " Brought him back from  
where?," I asked. She smiled at our surprise. A soft chuckle ecscaped her throat. " You mean  
you didn't notice anything different about him? He's not even human," Tiger said. Our eyes  
widened as she revealed more things about our Headmaster. " He looks human to me," Zell  
countered. She clicked her tounge making her way over to Zell. She cupped his face in her  
hand. A faint blush was appearing on his cheeks by the sudden attention from the beautiful  
young woman.  
  
" Looks can be decieving. He's not what anyone thinks. It was a big mistake on my  
part in the first place," she said. Lines appeared on my features as my face contorted into a  
frown. " You never did answer my question Tiger. Where did you bring him back from?," I  
asked. She smirked. " From the dead of course. Or more specifically, the GF Graveyard," she  
said. Horrified looks appeared on everyone's faces at her words. " And what the hell is that?," I  
said more angry than frightened. A look of annoyance also appeared on her features. Her hand  
left Zell's face and rested at her hip.  
  
" I thought you SeeDs were the best of the best but you can't even understand simple  
English. Read my lips Commander. The GF Graveyard, the place where the most powerful GF's  
rest for their eternal sleep," she retorted. Worry began to stir within me. 'The most powerful GF's?  
Then that means...,' I thought. " Griffon is Griever?!," I asked. She nodded. " Bingo cutie," she said.  
I went over to her clutching her arms tightly. " Do you have any idea what you've done?! What were  
you doing? Working on some spells and decided to bring back the ultimate one?!!," I asked. " Well,  
kinda," she said.  
  
I immediatly became disgusted with her. I threw her to the ground turning my back to her.  
" No need to be so rough Commander. Just like he was brought here he can be sent back," she said.  
" By doing what? Killing him again? You can't kill something that is already dead," Selphie said. Zell  
helped Tiger up. She rewarded him with a short kiss. " Who said anything about killing him? Just  
send him back. It's as simple as that. But, he has to be in his original demon form. Plus he may be  
stronger than the last time you faced him," she said.  
  
I turned back towards the girl. Fires of anger were stirring deep within me and she was testing  
me. I'm not someone to piss off. " You make it seem like it's a big game. You weren't there the first   
time we had to beat that thing. He almost killed us," I said calmly. Her smug expression finally left  
her features at my tone. " You guys really know how to kill a buzz," she said. She walked past us   
going to the window. The room was silent for a moment before she spoke again. " I know it won't be  
easy to kill him and I'm sorry it took me so long to alert anyones attention to it," she said.  
  
The others weren't impressed by her apology. " Who gives a damn if you're sorry?! My father  
died because of him. Who knows how many others will have to suffer for your foolishness. Me and the  
ones I care about always have to fix what this world messes up. We were fortunate to make it back  
alive last time. We may not be so lucky this time. So you can take that apology and shove it. You won't  
have to risk your ass like we will," Rinoa spat.  
  
The girl's eyes widened in shock at Rinoa's words. She really did think this was a game. " That's  
enough. I'm sure she really didn't know. As long as she tells us how to beat Griever then we'll handle the  
rest. After all we are SeeDs and nothing will stop us," I said smiling at the group. They smiled back as   
their confidence was restored. " YES SIR!!," they said as they saluted. I glanced back at the girl who was  
awed by their confidence in me.  
  
Her smirk reappeared on her features. " I guess you have your loyal subjects Commander," she  
said. I was a little taken back by her use of my old title. I grew calm again smiling at her. " Yes I do Tigeria.  
Are you going to join the calvery?," I asked. She walked over by Zell. " Sure if cutie over here is my body  
guard," she said. Zell blushed feverishly at her words. The group laughed. " Sure. You don't mind do you   
Zell?," I asked already knowing the answer. " No sir," he said.  
  
After our brief meeting with Tiger I walked to the anouncement room. Nida was sitting at his  
desk when I entered. " What's up Squall, what's going on?," he asked. I ignored him walking over to the  
microphone. " Nida, I'm about to say some things that will put your job in jeparody. If you don't wish to  
be blamed for this I advise you to leave," I said. Nida smirked. " You never led me astray before Squall.  
Whatever you are about to do you have my support so I'll stay here until it's done," he said. I was  
surprised by his words. " Nida, why do you still hold me in high regards? I abandoned this place without   
thinking twice about it yet you don't care. Why?," I asked. " Because you do everything for a reason.  
Plus you saved our asses so many times I can't ever be made at you. The whole Garden feels that way,"  
he said.  
  
I nodded at his reply before turning on the mic. It came on with a screech bound to grab  
everyone's attention. " Hello Balamb Garden, this is Squall Leonhart. Recently I have been brought  
back to Garden to help with the so called 'missions'. In reality I was brought here to check up on  
your Headmaster. My suspicions were confirmed about an hour ago about him. I am on this microphone  
now to announce that I will be leading an attack against Headmaster Griffion other wise known as  
our former enemy 'Griever'. He was brought back from the GF Graveyard by a witch of some kind.  
Let me repeat my previous statement. I am leading an attack on Griever not Garden. But if you  
support Griever you can and may be killed. Choose your side now because when the battles start you  
will either be an ally or an enemy. Over and out," I said signing off.  
  
I looked over at Nida who was smiling. He saluted to me. " Welcome back Commander  
Leonhart," he said. I smiled back at him. " It's good to be back Nida. Get Xu and let's get to   
work," I said. He nodded in approval as we left the office.  
  
  
  
to be continued...........  
  
  
End chapter 7. Sorry it took me so long to get this out but I was trying to figure out where I wanted this  
story to go. I appreciate the reviews I recieved. Please keep them coming. I really love to read them  
at the end of the day. Oh and sorry for the shortness of the chapter. And for those who couldn't tell this  
was in Squall's POV. I'm trying to limit it to two people, Squall and Rinoa, so you can expect that from  
now on. P.S. YOU GUYS ROCK!!!! ~LS~  



	8. Prisoners of War

  
  
Unpredictable Endings  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy 8. All I can claim is the plotline so don't   
bother to sue me 'cause I ain't got no money.   
  
Last chapter: The truth about Griffion/ Griever is finally out in the open revealed  
by a woman named Tigeria who has the hots for Zell. Squall announces  
that he is going to attack Griffion/Griever and is recieving assistance  
from everywhere. Even in unexpected places. Read this chapter to  
see what I mean.  
  
  
Chapter 8: Prisoners of War  
  
" I don't believe you talked me into this Rinoa," I said as we walked down the empty  
halls of the Esthar Presidential Palace. The spacelike place looked just like it did when I came  
here eight years ago. The weird glass transportation tubes to the strange clothes they wore. " I  
talked you into it because we need all the help we can get and you haven't seen your father in  
a long time. Talk to him while he's still here," she said.  
  
I felt a twinge of guilt when she mentioned fathers. Her's died only a couple weeks ago  
and she was still recovering it from it. " Do you think we should have left Garden? Ever since we  
announced the revolt Griever dissapeared. He could come back any time while we're away," I said  
trying to change the subject. She turned her gaze away from mine focusing in front of her. " Garden  
will be fine Squall. Even if Griever does attack the place won't fall as long as Quistis and the other's  
are there. Stop worrying because you are not getting out of seeing Laguna," she said. Groaning in  
annoyance, I allowed her to pull me along.  
  
When we stopped in front of Laguna's huge double doors I became hesitant. Laguna was the  
only one who could intimidate me even though he was a blabbing, incoherent ass. Rinoa pushed the  
huge doors open to reveal three men in the office. Kiros and Ward were playing chess while Laguna  
was pacing by the window. They heard the door open so they directed their attention to us. Laguna's  
lips formed a huge smile as we approached him.  
  
" Rinoa! Squall! It's good to see ya!," he said hugging Rinoa. She hugged him back while I  
stood silent like I usually do. He looked over at me shaking his head. " He still doesn't talk unless  
spoken to?," he asked Rinoa. I frowned. " No. I talk when people make dumb ass comments," I  
snapped. Laguna smiled again. " It's good to see you son," he said softly. I smirked at him. " It's  
good to see you too Dad," I said. We shook hands smiling at each other. Ward, Kiros, and Rinoa looked  
at us wide eyed. " Did I miss something?," Rinoa asked. "..........," Ward said. " Ward wants to know  
the same thing," Kiros translated.  
  
Laguna and I looked at each other then back at them. " I don't know. I guess the hostility's  
gone. Years made me less bitter. Besides Rinoa, you said enjoy him while he's still here so I plan to  
do just that," I said. She smiled sadly at me. Laguna went over to Rinoa placing an arm around her  
shoulders. " I heard about your father Rin. Do me a favor, consider me your dad too for as long as  
you want," he said. She smiled genuinely now. " Okay," she said.  
  
They were talking for a few minutes until Kiros interrupted. " Laguna, I know you are  
glad to see them but I don't think they came over for a social call," he said. Laguna's face grew   
stern at his friends words. " I suppose you're right. Now, Squall what has brought you to seek my  
help? Need some money? I have trillions," he said bitterly. I winced at his words. " I'll admit  
Laguna. I didn't want to come here at all and yes I did just want to use you for your resources. My  
reason for coming here hasn't changed but my motivation for coming here has," I said.  
  
Laguna became silent at my revelation but brushed it off. He sat at his desk motioning   
for me to continue. " The GF Griever has been resurrected. He plans to take over the world and  
make everyone his slaves. Without meaning to, the SeeDs around the world have been helping to  
make his dream a reality. With the help of a woman named Tigeria we may be able to send him  
back for good. I came here to ask for the help of the SeeDs in the Estharian Garden. I can only  
use them with you permission. Many of them will surley die but their sacrifices won't be in vain.  
Will you help me Laguna?," I asked.  
  
He sat silent at his mahogany desk letting his knuckles rest on his forehead. After a   
moment he looked back at me. " You have my permission Commander Leonhart. May my   
soldiers help you save the world. Again," he said. I smiled at my father bowing slightly.  
" Thanks....Dad," I said. I turned towards Rinoa telling her without words that the meeting was   
over. She nodded stepping out into the hallway before me. I looked back at my father saying  
a silent good-bye. He smiled sadly before motioning for me to leave.  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
We arrived back at Garden tired and weary, but instead of Squall having an annoyed look  
on his face like he usually does when we visit Laguna he seemed content in what had happened. For  
that I was grateful. Ever since my father died I have been upset but me being the person I am, I hid  
it. Squall is the only one who really knows how I feel through my happy exterior. I sigh deeply and by  
doing so, I alerted Squall's attention.  
  
" Are you okay Rin? Do you need to rest?," he asked with a concerned expression on his  
features. I smile sweetly at him. " No I'm fine. Just thinking about a few things I guess," I reply. He  
grins slightly. " You know, you're starting to remind me of myself a couple of years ago. Keeping   
everything that really bothered me in my thoughts and not letting anyone else in. I'd think I was looking  
in the past or something," he said chuckling. I laugh at him as well. " I suppose you're right. I starting   
doing that as soon as you left. I figured no one would understand me so I keep it to myself," I said. He  
stopped walking and took my hand in his own. A blush formed on my pale cheeks as I felt the warmth  
of his hand surround mine.  
  
" I'm back now Rinoa. You don't have to hide from me or the others any longer. You forget   
we're all orphans. Well, not me so much anymore, but I grew up without parents and so did they. At least  
you had the opportunity to know who your real parents were. Unlike us. We grew up feeling worthless  
and forgotten. Like we weren't good enough for our parents so they threw us away. You had it good Rin.  
I'm just sorry it had to end that way," he said. By now tears were streaming down my cheeks. This was one  
of the reasons why I didn't want to join SeeD. It made it seem like I was a spoiled child rebeling which was  
true to an extent. I burried my head into his chest.  
  
" I'm sorry that I'm acting like this. I'm a SeeD and I'm suppose to act that way all the time," I  
said. I felt his arms slip around me edging me closer to him. " That's okay. None of understand the lost of  
a loved one so I suppose we are just as sorry as you," he said. He lifted my chin so I could stare into his   
stormy blue eyes that were filled with love and compassion for me. Never did I think I would find a man like  
him and when I almost lost him, I can't even begin to comtemplate that. " Remember that we love you Rin. I  
love you," he said gently kissing me on the lips. More tears fell down my face as I kissed him back. Happiness.  
That's what I feel and someone is threatening to take that away.  
  
" Whoo, that's a way to work a man," a female voice said. We broke apart to see Tigeria walking  
down the hallway. We seperated a bit fixing our clothes from their rumbled condition. A big smile was adoned  
on her features. " Hey, don't stop on my account. I was enjoying the show," she said. I frowned a bit at her  
attitude. It was something about her I didn't like. Maybe it was that she flirted with Squall and Zell shamelessly.  
I could see why they would accept it. Even I had to admit she was beautiful. Almost exotic looking with her  
lustrous orange hair and shimmering green eyes. I was jealous. Extremely jealous.  
  
She pranced over to Squall placing an arm around his waist. He made no motion to move her. " What  
do you want Tiger?," I said calmly trying to get my voice not to sound so venomous. She smiled brightly at me.  
" Nothing really. Everybody was waitin' for the Commander in the meeting room. I got bored 'cause Zell fell  
asleep so I took a walk and ended up running into you guys. Lucky me," she said flashing Squall a seductive  
smile. He smiled back at her the same way. I forget that this Squall is a bit different from the one I met at the  
SeeD Graduation Ball. For starters he would've brushed Tiger off as soon as she touched him.  
  
I crossed my arms over my chest. " Does that explain why you're draped all over Squall like that?," I  
spat finally sick of her attitude. She removed her arm from around Squall. " I'm sorry Rinoa. I forgot he wasn't  
up for grabs. Don't mess up again, you might not get him back," she retorted. I clenched my fist tightly at her  
remark. I knew my eyes were turning a blazing yellow. They always do when I get mad. " If I do mess up again  
Tiger, I'll make sure you're not around to get my scraps," I said. Squall noticed my eye color changing so he came  
over to me placing his hand on my shoulders. I calmed down at immediate contact. " Don't worry Rin, I'm not  
going anywhere," he said. I relaxed a bit momentarily disregarding Tiger. I nodded in consent.  
  
Looking back at her, I noticed she had a smug grin on her face. " Now that that's out the way, I do  
believe a group of annoyed people are waiting for you. Don't be too long you two," she said walking away from   
us. I growled a bit. " I don't like her," I said after she vanished from sight. Squall lookd down at me smiling. " I  
can tell. Don't let her bother you. She likes Zell she's just using me to pester you," he said. " And she's succeeding.  
I don't know what to do about you anymore. You're like a hormonal teenager," I said. He chuckled. " I missed  
the opportunity when I was younger. I guess it's coming back. Let's go, they don't need to wait too long," he said.  
I glared at him for a moment before I brushed past him to head to his office.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Rinoa entered the office ahead of me sitting between Quistis and Fujin. The look on her face said that  
I better leave her alone for a while. Upon my entering Zell rushed over to me. " It's about time! What did Laguna  
say? Will he help us?," he asked. I pushed Zell out of the way a bit annoyed by his exuberance. " I was about  
to get to that Zell. Calm down," I said. The others moved from their lounging positions and sat up straight in   
their chairs. I suppose being with Griffon showed them some discipline. I happen to remember that they never   
were this proffesional with me.  
  
" Laguna said that he would allow his SeeDs to assist us," I said. " He is aware that they'll die   
right?," Seifer asked. " Yes. I did warn him of that. But it's better to have a couple hundred deaths than a   
couple million," I said. As I continued on informing them of what happened in Esthar, Fujin was staring out  
the window. I was a bit annoyed with her. " Is there something out there more important Ms. Athen?," I  
asked. She didn't move an inch. Her head still stayed poised in that position. " Lay off Squall. How would you  
feel if you just found out you've been getting raped by a rouge GF?," Seifer said coming to his friend's  
defense.   
  
She still continued to ignore the conversation as her gaze stayed at the window. Finally getting   
sick of it, I went to the window. I stepped back at what I saw. The whole sky had turned black and demons  
were coming out of the shadows. Fujin finally turned to me. " Is that more interesting Commander?," she  
retorted. Everyone was now gazing out the window at the spectacle. Tiger came over as well. " I didn't know  
he could do this," she whispered to herself. " What is he doing?," I asked. " He's calling forth dead GF's.  
Who knows how powerful they are now. They want revenge and since they were called from the gates of  
Hell who knows how distorted they are," she said.  
  
As we continued to watch the T.V cut on. There was a special on what the GF's were doing. The  
death toll was 1,000 and climbing. " He wants to kill us all," I said. Griever then appeared in front of our   
window. Everyone fell back due to fear. " I want you to experience my power. I warned you Leonhart, but  
you just had to stick your gunblade where it didn't belong. Now you will experience the true extent of my   
power," he said. He looked over to Fujin who was shaking with fear. " Sweet Fujin. Come to me," he said.  
He broke through the glass and took Fujin into his clutches. She fainted due to this turn of events. " I  
give you until 20:00. Then all hell will break loose," he said. He dissapeared taking an unconscious Fujin with  
him.  
  
Seifer ran to the window. " Bring her back you bastard!! I'll rip you apart with my bear hands!!," he  
screamed. We looked sadly at Seifer whose screams were now turning into cries. " Bring her back," he said  
weakly. He fell to his knees crying bitterly. His fist punched the ground repeatedly. Quistis walked over to him  
placing a hand on his back. He rose slightly hugging her waist. I had never seen Seifer break down like this. It  
scared me a bit. Quistis comforted him like a mother would a child, soothing his agonizing cries. Rinoa and  
Selphie were crying as well. Finally getting the nerve, I walked over to Seifer placing a friendly hand on his   
shoulder. " We'll get her back even if I have to trade my life for her," I said. Seifer looked up sniffling a bit.  
" Alright, but don't do anything stupid," he joked horsely. " Same for you," I said. We smiled at each other  
clasping hands on the pact we had just made.  
  
The group smiled as we made the deal. Quistis and I helped him stand up. " With Leonhart and  
Almasy on the job we'll kick some GF ass!!," he said. " YEAH BABY!!," Zell added. The group laughed at his  
familiar outburst. " We have a job to do and not a lot of time to do it so lets roll," I said. They saluted. " Yes  
Sir!!," they said in unison. I smiled nodding in approval. The battle for the world is upon us. I just hope we come  
out on top.  
  
End chapter 8. Sorry to make the end sound like some DBZ shit. Anyway, the final battles are upon us and so  
are the final chapters. My thanks to those who read and reviewed. And to those who stayed patient with me  
throughout the whole thing. I also apologize for this chapter taking so long. I'm rotating between 3 stories now  
and the ideas don't come to me as fast as they should. Anyway, keep reviewing and keep checking for the new  
chapters. ~LS~   
  



	9. End Of The World

  
  
Unpredictable Endings  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy 8.  
  
Last chapter: Rinoa and Squall visit Laguna in Esthar and ask for his assistance. They earn his cooperation and  
he and Squall make up. Squall and Rinoa return to Garden and meet up with Tiger, who is annoying  
the hell out of Rinoa. Squall then meets up with the gang and informs them of what happened in   
Esthar. As Squall is briefing the crew Griever shows up and kidnaps Fujin. They also notice that the  
world is being covered with darkness and dead GF's. This could only mean one thing. Griever meant  
to destroy all humans this time. Upon this discovery, Squall and Seifer make a pact to save the world  
and get Fujin back at all costs.  
  
* Sorry the last chapter briefing was too long but I'm one of those people that if I didn't read a story for a long time  
I would forget what happened. Anyway, time for an author's note. The first part of the story will be told from  
Fujin's P.O.V. I thought I should inform you guys just in case you couldn't figure it out. The story will revert back  
to Squall and Rinoa's P.O.V.'s after that. Enjoy!*  
  
  
Chapter 9: End of the World  
  
I sat still on the huge king sized bed in Griever's chambers. He floated around the room in a pacing   
fashion staring down at the floor. I was scared. No. Worse than scared. I was petrified. I was careful to make  
sure I didn't bother him. I even made sure I didn't breath too hard. This demon was trying to take over the   
world and kill the people I held dear and to top it all off, he was the one who raped me. A beast. A monster.  
Who would ever think they were capable of such emotions. But, he had been human then. Just with a beast like  
mentality.  
  
Still, I sat silently watching him pace across the room. Then he turned to me. His huge yellow eyes  
staring deeply into my chocolate pools. I was scared. Goosebumps were beginning to appear on my extremely  
light flesh. He floated over to me stopping right infront of my face. It took all of my strenth and SeeD training  
not to scream or run. My heartbeat quickened but I made sure he didn't know it. " What's the matter my love?," he  
asked. His deep bellowing voice boomed in my ears. I was too scared to speak. I was afraid that I would scream  
if I tried. At this point, I didn't need to do anything to put my life in danger.  
  
Since he knew I wasn't going to reply he floated away again. He stopped when he came to the window.  
" Come Fujin and look at my new world," he commanded. I quickly hopped off the bed and went by his side. Not  
daring to look at him, I did as I was told. The sky had turned black and his demons were out frollicking amongst  
the living killing them in the most horrible way possible. Tears started to fall down my cheeks at the thought of  
that. I immediatly tensed up when I felt a hand on my shoulder. 'A hand?,' I thought. I turned cautiously to  
my right and saw the human face of Griever. In a way he scared me more than the monster.  
  
" Will you speak to me rationally now?," he asked. Now that he was a human my anger started to come  
out. " I shouldn't speak to you at all you monster! Why would you do this? What is the point?," I asked. He  
chuckled at my outburst. " Hmm, I didn't really expect a mere human to understand. They took this land away  
from my master. I'm getting it back to fulfill her dream," he replied. I frowned. " If you're referring to Ultimacia  
her goal was time compression so that she could be the only living soul. Now that was pointless. Why would you  
want to live alone? You would surely go crazy then. Oh wait, it's a little too late for that," I snapped.  
  
He glared at me for a moment befrore his gaze softened. " Darling, I didn't want to live alone. Why do  
you think I brought you here? You and our children could start another world," he said. The prospect of me   
having his children shocked me. I backed away from him. " I would never have children with you. Even if you  
were the last fucking thing on Earth," I said. He shook his head in dissapointment. " I know what it is. You still  
love him don't you. Seifer right? Well you need to realize that he will never love you like I will. Never praise  
your body like I would," he said.   
  
He started advancing towards me but I kept backing away. Before long I was in a corner with his eyes  
staring deeply into mine with a lustful intent. " I am aware that Seifer loves another. He married her for crying  
out loud. Besides, I got over that a long time ago," I said. He wrapped his arms around me and held me firmly  
against him although I was struggling. " Then why can't you love me?," he asked. I stopped squirming for a  
moment to look at him. By the way he looked I could tell his words were sincere. " Because I... well it would... it's  
just wrong okay. You're still a monster Griever. You didn't have to try and take me in this way. Who knows,  
maybe I would have learned to love you but you've cancelled out the possibility," I said.  
  
  
I felt his lips brush my neck. " I'm not willing to give up just yet," he said as he slowly began to suck on  
my neck. I moaned slightly at his minstrations. " No. I can't. I won't. Not anymore," I said. But he had other plans.  
I felt his hands head slowly to my blouse unbuttoning it so he could her better access to my body. My mind was  
saying stop him but my body had already surrendered to him. Tears fell down my cheeks as he laid me back on the  
bed. " Don't cry my love. This time will be like no others. I will love you right until I hear you scream my name  
in heated ecstasy," he whispered to me. His mellow voice sent shivers through me and without meaning to I allowed  
him to take me.  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
" Man! What the hell are we supposed to do now? Our SeeDs are exhausted and these bitches keep  
coming out. Everytime we fight one it's like a damn boss battle," Zell complained. I sat behind my mahogany desk  
silently listening to Zell's rants and raves about the hopelessness of this battle. " Hey Squall ya in there? We   
don't have time for you to spaz out like this," he said. I looked up into Zell's cool eyes. I grinned a bit  
mentally calling Shiva to came out and 'play.' She appeared behind Zell placing her hands on Zell's shoulders.  
He tensed up but got the message to take a seat and calm down.  
  
" Now Zell, would you like to try that again. This time in a coherent less over dramatized way," I said.  
Shiva made her way over to me standing silently at my side smiling at Zell. " How'd you teach her to that?," he  
asked. " Years of practice. Now, what I'm hearing from you is that our boys fight them, win, but more come  
out so you have to retreat. Correct?," I asked. " Yeah. We can't keep doing this. Our supplies are running low  
and we don't know how long we can keep this up. We don't exactly have access to anything since the Rouge  
GF's are destroying everthing," he said. I nodded taking this in. " Well, if it ever gets that bad use Doomtrain's  
'Junkshop' ability. " Yes sir. May I leave?," he asked. " Yes and tell the others not to give up. In the mean time  
send Seifer and Quistis up here," I said. He nodded in consent and ran out the room.  
  
I sighed aloud. " This is getting hopeless Shiva. How are we supposed to beat him? I made a promise  
to Seifer and I plan to keep it," I said. The ice goddess just stood in silence. She had no words of hope to offer me  
because even she knew it was a slim chance that we would make it out of this alive. I stood up towering the GF. I  
still remember when I found her that day in the ice cavern. It was Seifer and I's first real mission together*. I smiled  
at her and she smiled back. Ever since then we shared a bond that I don't even think is natural between a GF and  
it's master.   
  
Disregarding her for a moment I went to the window. The blackness was growing, the Rouge GF's were  
also growing in numbers. I let my forehead rest against the cool glass. 'I wonder what they are doing to you Fujin.  
I hope you're safe,' I thought to myself. My thoughts were interrupted when Seifer and Quistis entered. " What's  
up Squall?," Seifer asked. I broke out of my thoughts about Fujin and went back over to my desk. They followed  
me there sitting in the two chairs. Shiva sat on the arm of my chair once I was seated. Seifer chuckled. " Even have  
beautiful GF's swooning over you huh Squall? I'm surprised you still have her. Hi Shiva," he said. Her blue cheeks  
reddened a bit at his words.  
  
I chuckled a bit. " Stop that Seifer you're embarassing her. Besides, I'm surprised you can still joke at  
this point. Anyway, I've noticed that our tactics, while keeping us alive, are becoming futile. We have to take   
another course of action. My thoughts are, we go straight to the source," I said. " What?," Seifer and Quistis  
said in unison. " You have got to be kidding. Squall, you aren't by yourself anymore. Everthing you do will affect  
not just you but the whole species of humans. Don't be foolish," Quistis said. I frowned at my former instructor.  
" This won't be the first time Quistis. I am also aware that my idea is a daredevil mission but I also don't see any  
other option open to us my dear," I said.  
  
The couple sat silent for a moment until Seifer spoke. " Let's do it. At this rate we're just sitting ducks.  
Eventually they will overcome our forces Quisty. Besides, who knows what they're doing to Fujin that palace," he  
said. Quistis sighed but agreed to it. " Good. Now something else that will help us out. Across my travels I ran  
into several people who knew all about GF's. This one merchant gave me these tablets. If you give these to your  
favorite GFs they'll evolve into something as powerful as Shiva," I said placing the tablets on my desk. " Is that  
how Shiva got to be how she is?," Seifer asked. " Nope. This was all my doing. If I give Shiva a tablet now she'll  
be something even more powerful," I said.  
  
Seifer took the bag and put it in his coat pocket. " Alright. I'll go get the others so you can brief us on  
the plan," he said. He ran out of the room while Quistis lingered behind. " Do you actually think that those things  
will help us out?," she asked. " Not really but it gives everyone some hope doesn't it?," I asked. She smiled. " It  
does. You've been doing a lot of that lately. Giving people hope. Ever since you came back that's all we've had.  
When the mission is over will you still leave?," she asked. " I don't know. That still has yet to be determined. And  
if I did leave I wouldn't stay away for long. A part of me still needs that freedom Quisty do you understand?, I asked  
  
  
She frowned at me. " No," she said bluntly. I rose from my chair, which bothered Shiva a bit, and went  
over to Quistis. I kneeled in front of her taking her hands in mine. " Quistis, I really don't expect you to understand.  
Just as you changed so have I. I'm not sure if I can remain confined in this office twenty-four hours a day. I would  
go crazy and slowly revert back to how I used to be. Now that I definitely can't take. It was fun when it was just me  
and my GF's. We could do what we wanted when we wanted. I will need that every once in a while. It may cramp  
your style but that's the new me," I explained. " But have you also forgotten that you have people who care about  
you here?," she countered. I chuckled. " You chose the wrong profession Quisty. You should be a lawyer," I mused.  
Her frown deepened. " This isn't a joke. I'm serious," she said.  
  
I looked into her crystal blue eyes which now seemed brighter since she was arguing over something  
important to her. Her cream colored cheeks were also flushed due to her anger. She was looking extremely  
appealing to me right now. I tried to force back these emotions but I knew I couldn't. My face was slowly inching  
closer to hers and she was making no motion to stop me. 'Be careful Squall, that's what got you in trouble with  
Selphie,' Shiva warned mentally. I ignored my GF and kissed Quisty softly on the lips. When she felt herself begin  
to get lost in my embrace she broke away. She turned away from my eyes. " Squall. I can tell that meant nothing  
to you. It was nothing but a cheap shot at passion," she said. She then turned back to me and met my eyes. She  
was right. If things had progressed I would have slept with her today and thought nothing of it tomorrow.  
  
I rose from my place in front of her. " You're right. I'm sorry Quistis. I didn't mean to do that," I said.  
She smiled. " Forgiven. Time is too short for me to hold grudges," she said. I smiled back at her. " That's true," I  
said. As soon as I had spoken my last words Seifer came back with the others. " Did you give the pills to your  
GF's?," I asked. " Yes Sir!," they said in unison. " Good. Time to go to work," I said.  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
" Where in the hell did he come up with this idea?," Tiger asked as she slashed off another monster's  
head. " Who knows. Squall is unpredictable now," Zell said as he kicked a monster through the chest. It's blood  
splashed on him. " Eww! Evil blood!! Get it off! Get it off!!!," Zell said as he began to wipe his clothes clean. Little  
did he know that the monster behind him was still alive even after that power kick. " Zell watch out!!," I screamed.  
He didn't hear me and the monster was slowly advancing on him. Tiger couldn't help him because her hands were  
full as well.  
  
I began to call on my powers. My eyes turned yellow and I raised my hands in front of me. A white  
aura began to form around them. 'Refine a flare, a firagra, and a blizzaga times three together and what do you  
get?,' I thought. " Ice Inferno," I called. The attack missed Zell and went straight to the GF killing it on contact.   
Zell looked up from his clothes and saw the incinerated monster. He then turned to me. " Good job Rin," he said  
finally disregarded his clothes. I went over to him with my eyes still blazing yellow. " Be more careful Zell. Monster  
blood won't turn you evil but a live monster will make you dead," I warned. " Okay Rin," he said.   
  
Tiger ran up to us with a panicked look on her face. " We fell behind the others and we're surrounded by  
hundreds of monsters," she said. I looked around to see that she was right. " I'm tired of this," I said. I took a  
deep breath then screamed as loud as I could. The power from my voice was killing the monsters around us one   
by one until none surrounded us. Zell and Tiger looked at me shocked. " What?," I asked. They said nothing but  
followed me to find the others.  
  
We found Squall and the others by the entrance to Griever's palace. They had just mananged to get the  
door open when we arrived. " Rin, where were you? We were beginning to get worried," Squall said. I smiled at him.  
" We got sidetracked a bit. Nothing we couldn't handle," I said grinning to Tiger and Zell. They still had skeptical  
looks on their faces but smiled back none the less. " So, what's going on now?," I asked. " Well, we think he knows  
that we're here but he's not sending any enemies down to greet us. My only thoughts are that he want us to come to   
him," he said. I nodded as I took in this new information. " That's probably true. I don't think that he'll let us fight  
with you either. This is more of a duel type thing," I said. " That's true too," he said.  
  
I smiled lovingly at him. " Be careful," I said. My hand rose to his face and gently stroked the side of  
his face. He took my hand into his kissing it gently. " I will," he assured. He kissed me lightly then released my  
hand to aid the others. I stood there where he left me looking after him. I held the hand he kissed to my heart as  
silent tears began to fall down my cheeks. I then felt a hand rest on my shoulder. I turned around and saw that it  
was Tiger. " Don't worry Rinoa. Squall will save the world and come back to you," she said. I smiled at her.   
" Thanks for the convidence," I said. " Hey everybody! Over here," Squall called.  
  
We went over to him so we could hear the new orders. " Okay, we'll divide into two teams. Team A will  
have to stay out here with the soldiers and help them ward off the monsters trying to protect their master. Team A  
will consist of Tiger, Zell, Rinoa, Selphie, and Irvine," he said. " Why? I want to go with you!!," I protested. He   
smiled at me again. " Rinoa, you must stay here. It's the only way I'm sure you'll be safe. I won't be able to fight  
any longer if you die," he said calmly. I was still mad but I agreed to stay. Tiger then walked over to him. " Here.  
Put this on your gunblade and strike him with it. It should take him back to the underworld," she said. Squall took  
the bag of magical dust. " Thanks Tiger," he said.  
  
" Anyway, I'm sure you all know that Team B will consist of Seifer, Quistis, and myself. Good luck to  
all of you," he said. We all did the traditional salute. He nodded in approval then ran inside the building with   
Quistis and Seifer at his heels. I watched him until his form dissappeared from view. 'Good luck Squall,' I thought.  
" Come on Rin, we got some monsters coming in from the sky," Zell said. I disregarded my worry to fight the good  
fight along with my friends.  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Seifer, Quistis, and I entered the main hall of the palace. " Whoa. Look at this place. If he wasn't evil  
I'd buy it from him," Seifer said. " I can agree to that. But first priority is to find Fujin. After that, we can find out  
who his realtor is," I said. Seifer smirked. " Good to know you didn't loose your since of humor 'O fearless leader.'  
This place is huge. It may take us hours to find her," he said. I looked around the hall again noticing the grand  
staircase. " Possibly," I said. " Well, we'll just have to look fast," Quistis interjected. We nodded in consent  
then went up the stairs.  
  
We searched the palace for hours and looked in hundreds of rooms. Still, there was no sign of Fujin. We  
came to the last floor and knew that our search was almost over. " She has to be here or on the roof," Quistis said.  
We began to open each of the room doors. When I opened a door the room was extremely larger than the other   
rooms. I went inside and saw a woman laying on the bed. She had silver hair. Fujin. I thought she was dead until  
I saw her breathing. Then I thought she was raped when I saw her clothes scattered everywhere. I climbed on the  
huge bed and woke her up. She opened her chocolate brown eyes but had to focus them to figure out who I was.  
" Squall?," she inquired. " Yeah. Are you okay? Did he rape you again?," I asked. She sat up pulling the sheets  
to her bare chest. " No," she said. " Then why are you naked?," I asked. She blushed a bit.  
  
" He didn't rape me. That's all I'm saying," she said. I thought for a moment then finally understood   
what she was saying. " You let him?," I asked. " Yes. I don't know why though. I think I did because he really does  
love me or he has the mentality that he does," she said. " Do you love him?," I asked. She lowered her gaze from  
mine. " I can't answer that. Mainly because I'm still not sure about what's been happening for the past five years.  
But I do know that he has to be stopped by any means necessary," she said. I nodded in agreement. " I'll leave  
so you can get dressed," I said. I hopped off the bed and shut the door. I had wondered why Seifer and Quistis  
didn't find us by now. I turned from the door and saw Griever holding Quistis and Seifer by their necks.  
  
" Hello Leonhart. I found you friends while you were talking to my Fujin," he said. He dropped them to   
the floor. They began gasping for air clutching their necks. " Fujin is not 'your' anything," I said taking my magically  
protected gunblade out of its' sheath. " That wasn't what she said was it? I seriously doubt she would deny me now.  
She is mine and she will forever be mine," he said. I began to advance on Griever who was in human form for the  
moment. He called on his magic and shot it at me. I dodged it easily as he expected me to. That was a warning shot.  
" Ah, ah. I wouldn't do that if I were you. You have no idea whose power you try and defeat. I am stronger than I  
was eight years ago," he said. I smirked. " As am I," I retorted. " Either way you're still a monster!," Seifer said  
now that he was out of Griever's reach.  
  
" Almasy. Still an idiot. My quarrel is not with you this time so I advise you to stay quiet and mind your  
business," he snapped. " But what about me?," Fujin asked. We both turned around at the sound of her voice. She  
was fully dressed in her usual attire which was her blue blouse that buttoned down the side and on the shoulder, her  
black pants and black army boots. Her silver hair was in a ponytail and she had some bangs on the side of her face.  
At her words Griever's face became saddened. " Fujin, this does not concern you either," he said. " But this does  
concern my friends. No matter how much you love me it won't change what you are. Who you are. Whether you   
realize it or not you are still evil. So you have to be stopped," she said.  
  
After she was done speaking he clapped. " How true you are. I am still evil and for that all of you must   
die. Even you sweet Fujin," he said. He quickly morphed into his monster form. " Now Squall, since they have been  
putting so much confidence in you, you will be the one to decide their fate. Meet me on the roof in two minutes. Say  
your last goodbyes. This may be the last time you get the chance," he said as he crashed through the ceiling to  
the roof. I turned around to my comrades. " You guys go outside and help Rinoa and the others. Now that the final  
battles are upon us the Rouge GFs may be becoming more fierce. Good luck to you guys," I said. Seifer looked like  
he was going to argue in protest but he thought against it. " Be careful Leonhart. We don't need Rinoa to be sad for   
the rest of her life if you die," he said. He saluted then left the hallway.  
  
Quistis then came up to me. " Rinoa won't be the only one sad if you die Squall. Please be careful," she   
said as she lightly kissed my cheek. She looked at me one last time then followed her husband out of the palace. The  
only one left now was Fujin. She came over to me and hugged me. " I don't know how to thank you Squall. You saved  
me from a lot of shit ever since you got back and now you're about to save us all again. We'll never be able to pay  
you back you know," she said. She pulled back a bit to stare into my eyes. " You guys paid me back a long time   
ago just by having my back. I'm the one who is in debt. Now, go help everybody and don't get killed," I said. She  
smiled before leaving my embrace. I smiled back then she left the palace. When I was sure everyone was gone I  
made my way up to the roof.  
  
As soon as I was a foot away from Griever thunder and lightening started up around us. 'Isn't this usual  
final battle weather,' I thought bitterly. I looked up to see the monster advancing quickly on me. I used my gunblade  
to counter his huge paws strokes. He had me on the defensive until he got tired and left an open weak point then I  
put him on the defensive. As I was placing down even strokes, that weren't affecting him in the least, I was mentally  
calling Shiva to aid me. She came out and did her new attack 'Ice Swords.' The attack did hit Griever but didn't hurt  
him as much as I had hoped. Shiva noticed that too.  
  
I was distracted momentarily by the outcome of Shiva's attack. Griever took that opening and pounced  
on me. His paws were pressing my gunblade dangerously close to my neck. " Weak human. I will kill you now so  
your dear world can mourn the loss of the stupidest man alive to go against me!," he said. " Never!," I spat behind  
grinding teeth. At this moment I felt my limitbreak rising. Only this time I have a new attack up my sleeve besides  
'Lionheart.' " Diamond Sword!," I said. Shiva placed her power on my sword and gave me her strenth. With a   
series of strokes, that all hit their mark this time, I got Griever on the ground taking his last breaths. The magic  
Tiger gave me was working perfectly for he was beginning to fade away.  
  
Shiva faded back into my being exhausted and worn. I walked over to Griever limping a bit because he  
slashed my leg. I was bloody and tired but I could live with a few hours in the infirmary. Griever wouldn't be so  
lucky. " That damn witch. She found you. No matter. I guess I have lived out my use," he said. " You're right   
about that Griffy," I said. The monsters lips curled into a smile. " Do me a favor. Tell Fujin I will always love  
her even after death. Maybe I'll see her again," he said. " Hopefully you won't," I retorted. He closed his eyes  
chuckling. Then he faded away only leaving his blood on the roof.  
  
After he was fully gone I collasped on the ground. It was raining now. 'Isn't this familiar?,' I mused to   
myself. I closed my eyes knowing that I was probably going to die by my loss of too much blood. I felt the palace  
begin to dissapear under me and before I knew it I was falling into an abyss of darkness. I landed somewhere with  
a hard thud on the ground. " Squall....," someone called. I opened my eyes to be staring into two beautiful blue   
eyes. They belonged to a woman with a cream headband and a sweater the same color. The headband was holding  
her long brown hair back. Her eyes looked exactly like mine. I remembered seeing her in Laguna's dreams. Then   
who she was came to me.  
  
" Raine. Mother," I said. She took my hand into her and was slowly healing my wounds. " Shh love. You  
need to rest," she said. " Why did you leave me?," I asked. She smiled but didn't reply. " Why did you leave Dad  
and Ellone?," I asked. She gently stroked my face. " Sleep," she said as she kissed my forehead. I had more things  
to ask her but sleep took over so I never had the chance.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The others and I finally had a chance to rest when the monsters stopped coming out of the shadows and  
others died in their tracks. The SeeDs that were fortunate enough to live were cheering in celebration that they  
had won. We looked back at the castle and noticed that it started dissapearing. When it was gone we saw no  
signs of Squall. We feared the worst. All of the girls including myself began crying. The dark sky was beginning  
to turn blue again signaling that the worst was truly over.  
  
We checked where the castle was just in case we had missed him but found Squall nowhere. After hours  
of searching we began heading back to Garden. The SeeDs who were in high spirits were now somber now that their  
commander was gone again. We were almost inside Garden when we noticed Selphie had stopped and was looking   
at the sky. " Come on Sefie. It's no use looking to Hyne for help. What has she ever helped us with?," Irvine said.  
" No Irvy! Look!," she said. The gang came back out of Garden and we saw a column of light forming in the distance.  
After a moment, a person was walking toward the school. A man with a gunblade at his side. Squall.  
  
"Squall?!," I called. He lifted a arm and waved at us. I was so happy that I ran over to him and met him  
half way. " Hey Rinoa. Didn't mean to worry you," he said. I smiled at him kissing him deeply on the lips. " Don't  
ever do that again," I said. He smiled back. " I won't," he said as he kissed me back. The others came over cheering  
loudly. We broke apart smiling lovingly at each other. " Whoa! Squall that was awesome! Major kick ass material.  
That was so bitchin'!," Zell said. " Zell, shut up," he said. The others laughed at their over active friend. " Tch' fine.  
I was just trying to show my appreciation," he said. " It's okay Zell," Tiger said as she kissed him. He blushed at  
her public display of affection which also got more laughs out the rest of us.  
  
  
TBC.........  
  
  
End chapter 9. First I would like to apologize for the end of this chapter. I wasn't quite sure what to do with that and I  
was half asleep writing this. Another thing, the epilouge is after this chapter. Along with the epilouge I will be adding  
how Squall met Shiva as a bonus to my readers. That's a different story all together. I would appreciate if you review  
that as well. I am also displeased to say, it's almost the end of my story. The last chapter will be kinda short. I hope  
you understand. Thanks to all of my faithful readers. The end will be posted a few days after this one so look for it.  
~LS~ 


	10. Good-byes

  
  
Unpredictable Endings  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy 8. Those amazing people at Squaresoft do.  
  
Last Chapter: To keep it simple, Squall saved the world yet again.  
  
  
Chapter 10: Good-byes  
  
I walked out to the car placing my last bag in the trunk. I shut the trunk door with a thud.  
" Well, that's the last of it," I said to my friends who had gathered at the front gate of Garden. The  
girls had tears in their eyes. " Do you have to go Squall? We were just beginning to become friends  
again," Selphie said as she gave me a hug. I hugged her back tightly. " Yes I do. Don't worry though.  
At least this time you know I'm coming back," I said.  
  
She smiled a bit wiping her tears away. " I guess. How long do you plan on staying away?," she  
asked. I shrugged my shoulders. " I'm not sure. A few months tops. No more than a year," I said. She  
nodded sadly sauntering over to Irvine's embrace. " Great. She'll be sad for weeks because of you, but  
I know you need your space. Good luck man. I hope you find whatever peace you're looking for," he said.  
He tilted his hat in respect. " Thanks Irv," I said.  
  
" What are we supposed to do without you?," Quistis said. I smiled at my former instructor.   
" You'll get by but until then Quistis, I expect you to take my place as the leader of Garden. Oh, and   
if you plan on hiring a new Headmaster do a backround check will ya," I said. The group chuckled at  
my statement knowing who I was referring to. " Yeah well, I guess it's my turn. It's been real Leonhart.  
I look forward to fighting by your side again. Hell, it wasn't that bad," he said. " Sex is just as good  
right?," I asked. His eyes widened a bit then he laughed while the others were giving us odd looks.   
" Inside joke," I said. They nodded in understanding.  
  
Next up to say good-bye was Fujin. She gave me a big bear hug. " Thank you so much. I owe  
you my life as well as my heart," she said. " You can show your appreciation one night when I get back," I  
mused. She gasped hitting my arm. " I'm joking," I said releasing her from my embrace. " I know. If you  
weren't involved I might have taken you up on that offer," she said. It was my turn to look surprised then.  
She laughed. " Sike," she said. She saluted then went inside of Garden. " Fuj isn't big on good-byes. That's  
why she went back inside," Seifer explained. I nodded in understanding.  
  
I scanned my friends thinking I missed someone. Then rushing over on his hoverboard with Tiger  
hanging on to his waist was Zell. I smiled at my blonde haired friend. " I knew I missed someone. It's been  
real Zell. Take care of Tiger while I'm gone," I said. Zell blushed. " Don't worry I will. Gonna miss ya Squall.  
Don't think I'm goin' soft or nothing," he said. I placed a friendly hand on his shoulder. " I understand Zell," I  
said. He smiled a bit before going off to join the others. Tiger came over to me kissing me lightly on the lips.  
" I'll miss you too tall, dark, sexy," she said. She winked at me before going over to Zell. He had a heated look  
on his face towards his new lover.  
  
I scanned the crowd again looking for Rinoa. She took it kind of hard when I told her I was  
leaving. " Has anyone seen Rinoa?," I asked. They all nodded their heads 'no'. " I'm right here," she said.  
She came over to me with a cross look on her face. Before I could speak a word she cut me off. " I don't  
care what you say Squall Leonhart I am coming with you. I will not be left behind again. Do you know how  
pissed I was when you vanished the first time. I don't make mistakes twice and I learned my lesson the   
first time," she said. I noticed her eyes were slowly turning yellow. I chuckled at my young sorceress.  
  
" Rinoa, had you let me finish before you stormed out last night you would have known that  
I was taking you with me. I even have your stuff packed in the car," I said. She blushed out of embarassment.  
" Oh. That's what I thought!," she said as she huffed over to the passenger side of the car. " So both of  
you are leaving?! Who am I supposed to talk to about missing you now?!," Selphie complained. I smiled at  
my friend. " You'll find someone. Until then adios and all those other goodbye words," I said as I climbed  
into the driver side of the car. I started up the car and with one final wave goodbye we drove out of Garden's  
parking lot.  
  
When we were on the open road Rinoa spoke. " So, where are we going?," she asked. I sighed as  
the wind blew through my long brown locks. " Um, I was thinking that we would stop by Winhill and visit my  
mom's grave. She was the one who saved me," I said. Rinoa turned to me with a shock look on her face. " How  
did she look?," she asked. " The same. Kiros was right. I do look like her. She even has my eyes. Anyway,  
after that I was thinking that we could go to Timber to visit Zone and Watts," I said. " You would do that?!!," she  
asked. " Sure. Anything for you," I said. She kissed me on the cheek.  
  
" And the final place on our agenda list is Esthar. We'll call the guys and invite them to our wedding," I  
said. She gasped. " Our wedding!! Are you serious?!," she asked. " As a heart attack. That's only if you   
accept though. I can't gurantee that I can give up my ways," I said. She threw her arms around my neck and  
began smothering kisses on my face. " I love you! I love you," she said. I chuckled. " I know. Oh and one  
more thing. When we get back to Garden I'm starting a new project. It's to help the reconstruction of Deling  
City. Except will call the city....Caraway City in memory of your father. But people will know it as Magic City  
in tribute to you and your gifts," I said.  
  
Rinoa smirked as we continued to drive into the sunset. " How have we survived so long without  
you in charge?," she asked. " Who knows. But I'll tell you one thing, It's good to be back," I said. With  
that said I sped up into the horizon to begin Rinoa and I's new adventure and our new life together.  
  
  
THE END  
  
End chapter 10. I'm sad to say that it's over. I had a hard time writing this story and I would like to thank the  
reviewers because they kept me motivated to finish. Oh, if no one got that joke that Seifer and Squall had you  
have to read chapter 11 which is a different story within itself. It is also Squall and Seifer's first mission. If you  
truly love this story you'll review that as well. Anyway, It's been real and I'll only write a sequel if it's demanded.  
So..................................................................................................................................................................................,  
Until then, read and review and see ya when I read ya peace!!! ~LS~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	11. Ice Princess

  
  
Ice Princess  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own FF8 or the GF Shiva. All I own is how she came into being  
so don't bother to sue.  
  
* The first part of the story will be told in Ambrosia's/Shiva's POV. The second part will be in  
Squall's. It may seem boring or confusing in the beginning but read it through to tell me what   
you think. During Squall's POV, he's 15 and Ambrosia is the same age.*  
  
*~**~*  
  
I turned over in my bed trying to reclaim sleep when a large and very heavy object  
landed on top of me. Opening my eyes I saw my best friend Zane sitting on my stomach. His  
bright green eyes were staring deeply into my cerulean pools. " Morning Ambrosia," he said  
cheerfully. I frowned at him. " I would return the greeting but I can barely breath thanks to  
you," I retorted. He blushed a little out of embarassment but climbed off me.  
  
He pulled a chair over to my bedside as I sat up. " What are you doing here this  
early anyway?," I asked. He beckoned me closer. I leaned in to hear what he was going to say  
like it was a big secret. " Don't you know the sacrafices that all of the villages were talkin'  
about?," he asked. I nodded. He looked at the door to make sure my mother wasn't coming  
around the corner. " They decided to go through with it. Each village is choosing a victim as  
we speak. They decided to take a female from this village," he said.  
  
I felt my chest tighten. " Then they could take me," I said. He rose from his chair  
to my bedside. Placing an arm around me he allowed me to rest my head on his shoulder. " I   
promise that I'll do all that I can to make sure they don't find you," he said. " But even if they  
do manage to choose me you can't do anything about it," I countered. He grabbed me by my  
shoulders making me look into his emerald pools. As I stared deeply into them, I began to get  
lost in the passion they held for me.  
  
" I'm aware of that Sia, but I'll try anyway even if they kill me," he said. I smiled at my  
long time companion. " Do you promise?," I asked. He smiled back at me before he kissed me   
deeply. During the course of our friendship he never showed this type of interest in me. Not that  
I mind it now. " Does that answer your question," he asked cynically. All I could do is nod. He   
chuckled at my silence. " Well, all I can say is that you live up to your name Sia. Anyway, your  
mom wants you downstairs," he said as he left my bedside.  
  
Watching his form leave my doorframe, I sighed long and hard. Chuckling to myself, I  
rose to dress. When I made it downstairs, I saw my mother and father sitting at the table along with  
Zane. Their faces were solemn as they sat in a plaguing silence. With that in mind I decided to lighten  
the mood. " Hey guys! What's up?," I asked. My mother looked up at me. Her brown eyes were  
sad looking when they are usually full of life. " Sit down dear," she said.  
  
Shrugging it off as nothing, I took a seat next to Zane. " Do you know what's going on?," I  
asked him. " No. They wouldn't tell me until you came down," he said. I started to get a sick feeling  
in my stomach. " What's wrong?," I asked. I looked at both of my parents noticing tears were forming  
in their eyes. " Zane has told you about the sacrafice?," Dad asked. My heart was beginning to beat   
faster as I nodded 'yes' to him.  
  
My father struggled to hold his composure. " Well they have chosen someone already," he  
informed us. Zane looked over at me then at my father. " So? It's not Sia is it?," he asked. My father  
was silent. Zane's cool demeanor was quickly fading as panic crossed his features. " Is it?!," he asked  
again in a more pleading tone. My mother now bursted into tears. My father did not comfort her. " I'm  
afraid it is son," Dad said.  
  
I felt myself grow dizzy after his words. The world was spinning around as the comments from  
the conversation flowed into my brain. " No! They can't take her!! I won't allow it!!," Zane screamed.  
Crystal tears began to fall down my father's face as well. " We can't do a damn thing about it. We tried.  
They won't listen to us anymore. It's too late," Dad retorted. Zane began screaming at him more, but  
all the while I sat there in silence contemplating my fate.  
  
I was so deeply ingrossed in my thoughts I didn't hear Zane calling me. " Sia?, Sia? What  
do you have to say about this?," he asked. " How long to I have?," I replied. " About twenty four  
hours," Dad said. I nodded in understanding while Zane stared at me in disbelief. " How can you  
just accept your fate like that? Aren't you going to do anything about it?!," he asked. I smiled at him.  
It was the only thing I could do for I have no answers for him.  
  
His features crumpled in frustration as angry tears streaked his beautiful face. Without  
knowing what else to do, he stormed out the house angry and confused. I excused myself from the  
table and went to find him. I didn't ask the people if they seen where he went because I already  
knew. He went to our secret spot that nobody knows about. It was a quaint little area down the   
farthest end of the river near the waterfall. Everbody thought monsters lived there but it really was  
a garden bed for the rarest flowers.  
  
I saw him sitting by the banks. He was throwing rocks into the stream with a defeated look  
on his face. " Why so pensive?," I asked. He didn't answer my question or turn around. He must be  
upset about how I acted earlier when I learned my fate. I approached him sitting silently beside him.  
The silence plagued over us a bit until he spoke. " I can't lose you," he said. I smiled sadly as I watched  
a tear slide down his cheek. I wiped it away moving his face to look at mine.   
  
His green eyes were full of despair and sadness as I gazed into them. " You won't lose me," I  
countered. He chuckled bitterly. " Yes I will. Why can't we do anything? We can't just accept it!," he   
said. " We have to. I beg you Zane, don't do anything to put your life in danger. Not because of me. Do  
you promise?," I pleaded. He kissed me again just as deeply as the first but I could tell he wasn't going   
to let up this time. He wanted us to share one last moment together in our secret place. Away from our  
dangers, hopes, and fears. In this place we could just be ourselves. Together as one.  
  
The next morning arrived too quickly for Zane and my family. The people came to the house  
and took me. Not forcefully or brutely like one would expect. We rode in a wagon to the old Ice Cavern  
north of my village. I felt like crying, but I would not. I would not show my weakness now. I would stay   
strong for my family and for Zane.  
  
We arrived at the cavern late at night. According to them right on time. They led me through  
the twists and turns of the labyrinth cavern like it was their playground. We stopped when we came to a  
bright clearing. There was a ice casket in the center. I felt fear creep into my heart, but I wouldn't  
weaken my resolve now. The strongest man lifted me up and placed me inside. Before he closed the top,  
I had one question for him. " Why are you doing this? Why do I and other 'chosen ones' have to be  
handed this destiny?," I asked.  
  
He smiled at me gently caressing my cheek. " The Great Hyne has ordered us to do so. This  
is not a punishment my dear. You and others like you will be the saviors of the future world. An evil is  
coming and by putting you in these places you will be able to aid those who need you most. Don't think  
of this as a cruel punishment. Think of it as a great honor even though you do not realize it," he replied.  
My resolve was beginning to weaken as a lone tear trailed down my cheek. " Will I die?," I asked. " No.  
None of you shall die, but you will be born again. When you reawaken, you will see," he said.  
  
The man whispered an incantation before he closed the lid to my ice prison. Through the   
transparent glass I could see the men walk away from me. I was beginnig to feel alone. The feeling  
didn't last long as I felt sleep begin to call to me. Not wanting to ignore it's song, I closed my eyes to  
enter a blissful sleep.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
" Alright, and we will divide into teams for this mission. Squall and Seifer will be team A," the  
Instructor said. " Why'd you put me with puberty boy Instructor?," Seifer asked. The Instructor sighed  
in annoyance. " Stop calling names Seifer," she said. As the instructor continued to go down the list  
asigning teams I was looking around the place. It was made purly of ice. We rarely find natural wonders  
around the world anymore ever since cities started popping up everywhere.  
  
In the midst of my visual exploration I heard Seifer chuckle. I looked his way staring at him  
coldly as I did so. " Never thought I'd see you amazed at something Leonhart. With you a person   
would think you'd seen everything," he said. I turned away from his taunting eyes. " Whatever," I said.  
" Enough conversation over there," the Instructor said. The class giggled while Seifer and I growled in  
annoyance.  
  
Once she had our attention she continued. " The purpose of this mission is to find the ice goddess  
GF that we code named 'Shiva.' Whoever finds her gets first dibs unless you aren't compadible with her," she  
said. " I thought GF's didn't have a sex," I said. " Most don't, but the elementals seem to have one. Now,  
get going," she said. We saluted before we explored our different routes.  
  
I kept my gunblade in my right hand in case a monster decided to pop out. Seifer did the same.  
" You know Leonhart, since the GF is a female she would definitly be mine. No woman can resist my  
charm," he said. " Although many try," I mumbled to myself. Seifer heard me say something so he stopped.  
" What was that Squall? Are you trying to pick a fight?," he asked. I stopped as well turning to face him.  
" Whatever," I said. He sighed in irritation as we continued on.  
  
We were walking around the cavern for an hour until I decided to rest. " It's about time. I don't  
even think the damn things' here," Seifer said. Judging from our predicament I was about to agree with   
him. We stood up preparing to go back to the entrance when I got a weird tingle down my spine. I turned  
in the direction I felt it eminate from. Going over to it, I used my gunblade to make an opening. I soon  
discovered that the ice I was chopping was a wall guarding a secret pathway.  
  
Seifer examined the opening. " No way. I ain't straying from the trail Leonhart," he said. I  
grinned at my companion. " Scared Almasy?," I asked. He glared at me pushing me aside. " Move out  
the way," he said. I continued grinning as I followed after him. The trail wasn't as level as the previous  
one. This could only mean no one else knew about this place. I noticed footprints but they were heading  
the opposite direction. I was getting a bit nervous. My palms were sweaty and due to that fact, my gunblade  
was slipping from my hand.  
  
We continued down the trail until we came to a bright opening. In the center of it was an ice   
casket. " We found it!!," Seifer shouted. The icicles on the ceiling were shaking due to the bass in his   
voice. They resembled ice daggers. I grabbed Seifer roughly by his collar pulling him over to me. " Hey,  
are you trying to start a fight Leonhart?!," he shouted. The icicles shook again causing me to cringe.  
" Shut up. Don't talk so loud. Any loud noise could make them fall and we'll be a dartboard got it," I   
said. " Got it," he said as he pulled away from me. He fluffed his collar before he approched the box.  
  
He gazed at the girl inside the box. From what I could see, she was light blue with dark blue  
leaf designs covering her vital parts, but other than that no clothes. Her ears were like an elfs' that had  
earrings on the tip and the lope. Her lips were a dark blue, like a person would look when they get to cold.  
Her hair was yellow. I ran my hand over the box. With that action she began to glow.  
  
" Oh shit!!," Seifer said. He grabbed me dragging me to the ground to avoid the onslaught  
of ice. When we looked up we saw her hovering above her broken prison with her eyes closed. When   
they opened, she began looking around. She moaned a bit as she fell to the snow covered ground. I  
immediately shot off the ground to her side. Lifting her head into my lap I felt her steady breaths. She  
looked up at me. Her eyes were a diamond blue color, obviously full of confusion.  
  
'Where am I,' she asked. I shook my head. She was talking to me but her lips weren't moving.  
" How are you talking to me?," I asked. She sat up even though her eyes never left mine she answered  
my question. 'I don't know. I don't even remember how I got here. Wait, who are you?,' she asked. " My  
name is Squall. I'm a SeeD cadet," I replied. She quirked an eyebrow. 'What is SeeD,' she asked. I   
smiled a bit. To be a GF she had a humanlike personality.  
  
" I'm okay Leonhart, You don't have to worry about the guy who saved your life," Seifer  
said sarcastically. I turned to him. " Whatever," was all I said. 'Who is that?,' she asked. " That's  
Seifer Almasy. He's my partner," I answered. Seifer looked at me in confusion. " Who the hell are  
you talking to?," he asked. " Her," I said pointing to the GF. He slapped his forehead. " Great! She  
chose you over me. How is that possible?," he asked.  
  
She looked back at me. 'What is he talking about? Choosing you? What does he mean?,' she  
asked. " Do you even know what you are?," I asked. 'Not really,' she said. " What's she saying?," Seifer  
asked. " She doesn't know what she is," I replied. " I'll tell you," he said as he sat down beside us. " You  
are a Guardian Force, A.K.A, GF. We need you guys to help us defeat the evils of the world," he explained.  
She nodded. 'That's what the man told me before I went to sleep,' she told me. "Will you help?," I asked.  
She smiled. 'Anything for you,' she said. I blushed a little. The instructor told us GF's get attached quickly.  
  
" What she say now?," Seifer asked. " She'll help," I stated. He smirked. " Good, let's get the  
fuck outta here. This place is freezing," he said. I nodded regaining my cold composure. " All you have to  
do is give me your hand Shiva," I said. 'Shiva? Is that my name in this time?,' she asked. My brow furrowed  
in confusion. " You had another name?," I asked. Her gaze went downcast. 'Yes, but that was a long time  
ago,' she said. She gave me her hand and a bright light surrounded out joined hands. She faded away but  
I felt the coldness of her in my bloodstream.  
  
I shook off a shiver as Seifer and I stood up. " How'd it feel to have her join with you?," he  
asked. " Weird," I said. He smirked. " Sex is just as good," he mused. I frowned at him. " Whatever,"  
we said in unison. I glared at him as I walked off. " Come on Leonhart. I was just joking," he said as  
he ran to catch up with me.  
  
On our way back to the entrance, I thought about what she said. She had another name a long  
time ago. That information caused me to think. Is there more to the story of GF's? I shrugged it off. I  
would only know if Shiva told me and I seriously doubted that she would. The memories may be to painful  
for her. I know memories are to painful for me.  
  
THE END  
  
How was that? An intersting twist to the origin of GFs'. Actually, I had always had this story in my mind so   
I decided to write about it. I hope it wasn't too boring for the people who read it to the end. Oh, and I know the   
beginning sucked, but I'm not good at starting a story off. Anyway, review and read some of my other fics.  
Don't forget to review those too if you do 'kay. ~LS~ 


End file.
